Love wasn't built on Conditions
by arienette47
Summary: The next chapter is finally up!
1. 1983

A/N: I know people really wanted me to do the follow up to its cool we can still be friends and I didn't feel like that need to be continued. Then I started another story but I couldn't finish it… I just got writers block. Today after reading a lot of stories this came out. I don't know where it is going or if Jackie and Hyde will get back together but I want to keep writing and see what happens. I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

**Love wasn't built on Conditions**

Chapter one: 1983

He awoke feeling disoriented; he hated to get up in the morning. Morning meant he had to go through another day of his crappy life. He felt the blanket next to him get pulled up and then he felt tiny ice cold feet on his leg. The body cuddled up next to him. He wasn't ready to get up yet and he knew she would let him sleep for probably another twenty minutes before she would shake him until he woke up. He lay there staring next to the figure sleeping with him. Dark curly hair framed her face. She was an angel while she slept but when she was awake that was another story. Her eyes were closed but he knew she was just laying there with them closed. He knew if he moved at all she would sense it and open her eyes, ready for the day. But he got that feeling; he was laying there for too long in that position and had to move. He put his arms behind his head and her eyes flew open. She looked up at him and smiled.

"What are you doing in here?" He asked amused.

"I had a nightmare," she said sadly.

"What was this one about?" He asked as hugged him.

"That I was lost and I couldn't find you," she said her eyes welling up with tears.

He looked at her and pulled her into a hug "Baby it was just a dream, see I'm here,"

"I know daddy, but I don't want you to leave like mommy did,"

He hated that she understood what her mother did to her. And even more he hated her mother for it. He didn't want her to go through what he did as a child. Feel like she was unloved. First his father left, and then his mother and they came back and abandoned him again. He was not going to leave her and he told her that whenever she worried. Her mother was a little different though. She would come into town around her birthday spend time with her and then leave again. She always looked forward to seeing her mother though that wasn't really the term he called her. But he couldn't repeat that around a three year old.

"I'm not going anywhere," He said and got up from bed. Then he picked up his little girl and carried her out into the kitchen. He sat her down on top of the counter.

"What do you want for breakfast?" he asked.

"Chocolate chip pancakes!" she answered excitedly. They did this every morning. He made her what ever she wanted and he let her sit on the counter. She would watch him and sometimes she would help him stir. He walked over to the refrigerator and turned on the radio sitting on top of it. Kashmir filled the kitchen and the little girls feet began to kick into the cabinets with the beat, or at least tried to. He smiled to himself. And went into the cupboard to get the pancake mix and the chocolate chips.  
"Can you hand me the mixing bowl?" He asked her and she turned around and opened the cabinet retrieving the bowl. She was always very obedient with him but with other people like Eric she would drive him crazy. She knew if she was in control or if someone else was. She could boss Eric around just like Jackie used to. She was always good but if she wanted his attention she would scream daddy and if he didn't react right then her voice would get louder and louder until she has his full and undivided attention.

"Do you want me to make any designs with the chips?" He asked her as he mixed the batter.

"Spell my name!"

"I'll do it but you have to spell it out for me," He told her and put a pancake onto the skillet on the stove. He picked up the bag of chips and looked at her.

"N - I – C – O – L - E" She said and she watched him from the counter put the chips onto the liquid. He always called her Nikki though.

"What are you going to put on yours daddy?" she asked.

"Pokadots," He responded like smart ass.

She looked at him confused. "That'll just be a regular pancake then,"

He picked up the stack of pancakes he made and put them onto a plate. Then he walked over to the counter and picked up his daughter and sat her down at the table. He put her Nicole pancake and another one on a plate and served it to her.

Her face brightened up. "I like the heart one Daddy," She said he stood behind her and began to cut up her pancakes for her and smiled.

"Don't cut the heart pancake up!" She cried as he began to.

"How are you gonna eat it then?" He asked looking down at her.

She made a face. "I can,"

"How?"

She was still pouting "I can do it!"

"Okay," He replied laughing and walked over to the counter to get his food. He sat down next to her at the table and watched her as she tried to figure out a way to eat her heart pancake. She picked it up with her hands and brought it to her mouth. Eating it like a piece of bread, in doing so she was getting melted chocolate all over her hands and face.

When she was finished she smiled at him with chocolate on her teeth.  
"See I told you I could do it!" she boasted.

"Yeah and you got it all over yourself," he laughed. He took a paper towel and began to wipe the chocolate off. She made a face while he was doing it. She hated getting cleaned up and she hated baths. And he knew after this he was going to have to give her one. He sighed because this was the only real problem he had with her and he usually had to yell at her to get her to take a bath. Normally he wouldn't mind her being stinky and dirty but Eric liked to give him a hard time about not being able to control his daughter. He picked her up and held her tight.

"Time for a bath," he told her.  
Her eyes got big and she started to wiggle and kick. He had gotten bruises from her before trying to give her a bath.

"Daddy no!" she cried.

"Nikki, you don't want to be the smelly kid. I was the smelly kid and then I had to take a bath with Uncle Eric. You don't want to have to take a bath with Betsy do you?" he asked.

"hmf!" she snorted and crossed her arms. She stared at him like he was the biggest jerk in the world. It was hard for him not to take offense to this but he kept telling himself it was for her own good. He took her into the bathroom and with one arm turned on the bath and with the other tried to keep hold of her. If he let her go at all she would run away and lock herself in her bedroom.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After an hour of screaming and fighting he was able to get her washed and dressed. He then went to clean the kitchen and get dressed himself. He had to do it fast or else she would get into something else, like harassing the neighbor's cat. She was a handful. He took her over to the Forman's house where he would be able to relax a little there and let Kitty take care of her awhile.

"Why look who's here?" Kitty said as she opened the front door to greet them.

"Hi Mrs. Forman," He said.

"Gram-gram!" Nikki said and ran to give her a hug. Kitty laughed and Hyde walked into the living room. Red, Eric and Kelso were already there. He sat on the couch with his two old friends.

"You know, Nikki looks like she could be Jackie's," Kelso said.

"But she isn't," He said angrily.

He watched as Nikki followed Kitty into the kitchen. She did look like she could be Jackie's and it creped him out how much they look alike. Sometimes when he was alone he would sit there and pretend she was. She had the same brown curly hair and dark eyes. And the same high pitched scream.

"And thank god for that!" Eric responded. "The devil reproducing, not a good idea,"

Hyde just rolled his eyes. It had been a while since he had seen Jackie. She and Fez had dated for about two weeks in 1980 before she broke up with him. She stuck around for awhile to try to fix things with Hyde but the girl he was sleeping with announced she was pregnant and Jackie left. She moved to Madison where Eric and Donna where and went to college. She rarely came back to Point Place and when she did she never visited Hyde. Hyde's girlfriend gave birth to their daughter nine months later and then she left. Hyde got an apartment and raised Nikki himself. He still worked at grooves and was in the process of making it a chain. Randy still worked with him. Eric and Donna got married in 1982 and Donna was pregnant now with their first kid. Kelso and Brooke got married in September of 1980 and bought Bob's house from him. Fez moved to Chicago to live with Laurie. She decided after dating all her many boyfriends who were already married she wanted to actually experience married life.

The kitchen door flew open and Nikki came running in with something in her hand. A few seconds later Betsy came running after her.

"Give me my Barbie back Nikki!" Betsy cried.

Hyde couldn't help but laugh.

"Even still today Hyde's out think Kelso's," He responded.

"That's not true! Brooke gave Betsy some smarts," He said and then his daughter tripped running up the stairs after Nikki.

"You might want to rethink that one," Hyde responded.

"So Hyde, when are you going to sign Nikki up for pre-k?" Brooke asked walking in from the kitchen with Donna.

It hadn't crossed his mind. Normally during the week he would take Nikki over to Brookes while he went to work and then he'd pick her up. It was great because Betsy was only about a year older then her and they could play together.

"Yeah we just signed Betsy up," Kelso smiled happily.

"Weren't you supposed to do that last year?" Donna asked.

"Well we decided to wait a year, cause well… she is a little slow," Brooke said whispering to Donna and Hyde so Kelso couldn't hear.

"Oh," Donna replied.

"I guess I could do that Monday," Hyde answered.

"Then they could be in the same class!" Brooke told him.

Brooke had been really helpful to him over the last couple of years. She watched Nikki during the day, and helped him when she was first born. She took both the girls clothes shopping and was basically the mom Nikki never had.

"Just like Kelso was a year behind and in class with us," Eric responded.

Donna shot him a nasty look.

"That's so not true! Betsy isn't a year behind. Four is when I went to pre-k!" Kelso told them.

Brooke stood their looking embarrassed.

"Kelso, pre-k is for three year olds," Red pointed out.

"Nu uh! There were other four year olds in my class with me."

"Was this a special school?" Eric asked.

"Burn!" Nikki said running down the stairs and then hopped onto her fathers lap.

Everyone laughed except Kelso.

"That is not funny!" Kelso whined.

"Yeah it is, you just got burned by a three year old," Hyde pointed out.

"Dumbass," Red answered.

"Grandpa Red, what is a dumbass?" Nikki asked.

Everyone looked at him and Red looked unsure.

"It's Kelso,"

"Ohh," Nikki said still holding Betsy's Barbie, she was playing with it.

"Well if I'm such a dumbass how did I get to become the chief of police?"

"My daddy says it's a conspiracy that the goberment made," Nikki responded combing the Barbie's hair. Hyde smiled down at his daughter.

"Wow, kids really do listen,"

Betsy walked down stairs with a GI Joe doll.

"Nikki, this isn't a ken doll,"

"Hey give that back!" Eric whined and grabbed it.

"Now I don't have anything to play with!" Betsy cried.

"Your kid is really mean Hyde," Kelso said picking up is daughter and sitting back down next to him.

"Or your's is just really dumb," Hyde answered.

"Give it back!" Betsy said pulling on the hair of the doll.

"No!" Nikki was pulling on the other end of the doll. Then the head popped off from the body and Betsy began to cry again.

"Awesome!" Nikki said and ran off with the body.

"Aww… she is like Hyde if he was a little girl," Donna responded.

"watch it there you might end up with a little Erica. Karma is a bitch," Hyde said.

"Hyde, no b word in front of the kids," Brooke reminded him.

"Hey Brooke, I just finished unpacking and I'm a little hungry so…" Jackie said walking into the living room.

Hyde looked up at her surprised and they locked eyes. He hadn't seen her in three years. It was amazing how fast you can be having a regular afternoon with your friends to feeling completely useless.

The kitchen door swung open and Nikki joined them again.

"Jackie! You didn't let me show you my dance!" She bellowed when she walked in.

Jackie turned around and looked at the little girl.

"When I'm done eating you can show me all the dances you know," She said smiling at her. She turned back to the group. "Whose kid is that?"

"That would be mine," Hyde said talking to her for the first time.


	2. Home Sweet Home

A/N: Thank you for everyone who read and reviewed. I really appreciate all the input. Relic I totally agree with your comment but there is a reason I'm having Hyde act that way. You will see it play out later in the story. So please keep on reading and reviewing! This chapter is from Jackie's pov. I'm still not sure if I'm going to completely alternate back and forth between her and Hyde. This is more of an introspective chapter for Jackie. She always seemed like she was weak on the show and I wanted to show that she can relay on herself so she is playing more of a stronger role. I'm sorry if anyone is out of character. In the beginning of the chapter I'm back tracking and showing the last part of the first chapter from her perspective. I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

**Love wasn't built on Conditions**

Chapter 2: Home Sweet Home

It had been three years since Jackie lived in Point Place. She had graduated early from the University of Wisconsin at Madison with a degree in Textile and apparel design. She had taken classes during winter and summer to get her degree faster. She felt weird moving away from her new life and new friends but she didn't have much money anymore and had to go home. She was thinking about coming home and starting her own business. Moving back home kind of scared her. She would see Steven for the first time. She went out of her way to avoid him but she knew she wouldn't be able to once she moved back. Brooke and Michael had been kind enough to offer her a place to stay until she got back on her feet. She also promised to baby sit her god daughter as compensation. She had just finished moving her stuff back into Donna's old room and was headed over to the Forman's to figure out what to do for lunch. As she approached the drive way she saw a little girl sitting on one of the chairs playing with a doll. She had never seen her before and she was a little smaller then Betsy. The girl looked like she could have been a miniature version of herself. She had dark brown curly hair pulled into pigtails. She was wear a jumper and big dark brown eyes.

"Hi!" The little girl said to her as she walked up.

"HI," Jackie said and stopped to talk to her.

"I'm Nikki, who are you?" she asked.

"My name's Jackie. Didn't your parents ever teach you not to talk to strangers?" she responded. She was a little worried that some little neighbor girl was hanging out in the Forman's yard.

"Most people are afraid of my daddy." Nikki told her.  
Jackie laughed.

"Are you staying with Brooke and the dumbass?" the girl said. Jackie was surprised such a little girl had such a dirty mouth.

"As a matter of fact I am." She looked down at the doll she was playing with. "What happened to her head?"

"Betsy pulled it off," she said simply.

"Ooh, that's too bad."

"Not really her stupid hair always got in the way,"

"What is she dressed up as?"

"A ballerina,"

"I used to take ballet," Jackie told her.

"I'm taking it right now with Betsy. I'm a lot better then she is,"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah I'll show you,"  
"Okay, hey let me go talk to Brooke real fast," She said and walked into the Forman house. It had been ages since she had been here. She tried to only come around when she knew Steven wouldn't be here.

She heard laughter as she entered the living room.

"Hey Brooke, I just finished unpacking and I'm a little hungry so..." Jackie said and then saw Steven. She looked at him; it was unreal seeing him after all these years. He still looked exactly the same as the day she left him… but maybe a little older. He was still wearing those stupid sunglasses.

Before she could get a better look at him the little girl followed her into the room.

"Jackie! You didn't let me show you my dance!" She yelled.

She turned around to look at her again. She still didn't see the resemblance.

"When I'm done eating you can show me all the dances you know," she said trying to flatter her. She turned back around to the group. "Whose kid is that?"

"That would be mine," he spoke. She was surprised to hear him talk after three years. She knew his girlfriend had been pregnant but she never heard anything about it again after she left. Donna and Eric and the others just knew not to bring it up. She was hoping that his girlfriend and the baby died or there was a miscarriage. Sure it was evil to think and wish that but she couldn't help it. The girl had looked a little familiar. She was sure this was the little girl that Kitty had pictures of on the fridge.

"Oh," Jackie answered not sure what else to say. She watched as the little girl walked over to him and sat on his lap. She gave him a big hug and he kissed her on top of the head. It was surreal. Jackie had always had daydreams about what it would be like if she and Steven ever had kids. And she always sort of imaged a scene like this but now to actually see it and in real life bothered her. She stood there indifferent, staring as if she was imagining it. She was also a jealous that this little girl could get his undivided attention and he was never willing to give it to her.

"Daddy do you know Jackie?" she heard Nikki ask him.

He looked at her again. It was the weirdest situation and she knew he would lie to her to make things simple. How could a little girl understand what was going on with their complicated relationship, in fact neither one of them understood their relationship. The entire room went silent and all eyes were on Nikki and Steven.

"Yeah Hyde, do you know Jackie?" Kelso asked.

Hyde frogged Kelso. "Quite you,"

Nikki just stared at him. "Daddy?"

"Uh yeah… she hung out with us when we were younger,"

"Hung out?" Nikki asked.

"Played with…"

"HAHA… you can say that again! Jackie played with Me, Fez and Hyde," Kelso laughed.

Jackie shot him a nasty look.

"Why didn't she play with Uncle Eric?" Nikki asked.

Jackie's face began to look bright red and she knew that Michael loved this. Hyde looked at her and mouthed sorry. She gave him a small smile.

"Because your Uncle Eric liked to play with Aunt Donna,"

Nikki still looked confused.

"You'll understand when you are older,"

"I like to play with Betsy," She said.

Michael looked like he was about to burst out laughing.

"Kelso man, I swear to god you will be blind in both your eyes if you don't stop laughing," Hyde told him.

"Alright Jackie, lets go have some lunch at the hub," Brooke said.

"I think I'm gonna come," Donna responded.

"God Donna, you have gotten so big! And I didn't think that was possible because Eric is so frail!" Jackie replied.

"Burn!" Nikki called out.

"She really likes to say burn doesn't she?" Kelso asked Hyde.

"Well if you hadn't taught her it," Hyde replied.

"If you hadn't taught her to call me tatter nuts I wouldn't have taught her burn."

"Uh! Yeah let's go… I haven't been around all of you for three years and it's like nothing has changed… except Donna, you have a huge belly,"

"And you have a huge mouth," Donna said and she followed Donna and Brooke out of the Forman's back over to Brooke's. They all piled into the car.

Jackie was still thinking about what just happened back there. She was still surprised that little girl could look so much like her. And she was surprised how patient and a good father he was. She could see how much he loved his daughter. When they were together Steven had never talked about having kids and she wasn't sure if he even wanted one. But watching him in there actually not walking out on someone was amazing. That he could actually love someone with out conditions. Sure he loved Kitty and Red but it wasn't the same. They had never given him a reason not to trust him. Steven never trusted her or any of their friends. She knew he had could never really let anyone in. And it really hurt her that this little girl got to know a side of him that no one and not even she got to see. He had driven her off when she found out he had gotten Trish pregnant. She thought her life was over. She didn't know what to do or where to go. She had felt completely alone. So she left and went to Madison and enrolled. They had given her a lot of slack for taking a year off but she showed them. Instead of joining a sorority and all the little clubs she would have normally joined when she was younger and bitchier, she worked her ass off and studied and worked. She saved up enough money as she could to keep paying the bills. She never had a day off. Sure she was still acted stuck up to the gang but that was how their relationships was. She had to start a new life by herself if she couldn't be with Steven. Sure she had dated while she was away but no one seemed to click with her the way Steven did. There wasn't any passion or chemistry. All her friends thought she was strange for not wanting to have a serious relationship with any of the dozens of guys she had had dates with but she didn't see the point. She tried every time she came home to have the courage to go see him but every time she got home she just remembered that night over and over again and how much he hurt her. And she was sick of hurting. It was easier to just avoid him and spend all her time with Donna and Eric. She was sick of being their third wheel. It was kind of nice to be home again and see Brooke and Michael and Steven. She didn't realize how much she had missed him since she had been away from him. He could still read the expression on her face. And she was actually excited to get to meet Nikki. She seemed to be such a cute little girl.

"Jackie!" Brooke yelled. Jackie turned and looked at the front passenger seat.

"What? You don't have to yell," She told her.

"I have been calling you for the past five minutes," Brooke told her and Donna laughed.

"Sorry I was just in my own head,"

"You weren't day dreaming about those strappy sandals down at the mall again and how great they would be when you go to the beach this summer," Donna answered.

"No, I don't just have fickle thoughts all the time,"

This made both Donna and Brooke laugh.

"I'm serious!"

"Seriously funny,"

"Well you are seriously funny looking you lumberjack!" Jackie said and kicked the back of Donna's seat.

"Hey don't kick the driver or your walking midget," Donna called and pulled into the parking lot of the hub.

The hub had changed a lot since she had been gone. There was no longer a jukebox and the place had expanded. It was brightly colored and they had menus now. They were able to get their old booth by the bathroom but Jackie didn't feel right being here. It wasn't the same and most of the places here had changed.

"Why does everything look different?" Jackie asked.

"Well a lot has changed around here since the 70's," Brooke told her.

"Yeah and I hear that they have more cassettes down at Grooves then they do of records. They are trying to faze them out!" Donna exclaimed and then scarfed down her burger.

"Wow Donna, I know you are eating for two now but come on!" Jackie laughed.

"You try carrying a melon on your stomach all day and see how you feel,"

"I used to eat like that when I was pregnant with Betsy," Brooke replied.

"I wonder if I'm gonna ever want to have a kid then," Jackie laughed.

"Oh come on, you know you do. When you were with Hyde…"Donna began but trailed off. Jackie shot her a look. It wasn't that she was mad but she was sick of them always starting a story when you were with Steven… before you guys broke up and before you were with Fez…

"What Donna?" Jackie asked.

"Well what do you plan on doing here? I mean where are you going to work you had more options back at Madison and you could have stayed with Eric and me," Donna responded.

Jackie was kind of getting sick of this conversation with Donna. They had it a lot. She knew Donna was going to miss her but it's not like they couldn't come and visit her when they were back visiting the Forman's. Jackie loved Madison and would have rather stayed there but something was telling her to come home. She was going to start looking for jobs Monday at stores and try to save up enough money to get an apartment and to try to start her own company. She wanted to do it her way and she was sick of people telling her that she couldn't do it because that's what they were saying about her going to school.

"Donna, I can take care of myself," She told her and smiled. And for once she never felt so sure about something in her entire life.


	3. The Babysitter

A/N: Thanks for all that read and reviewed the last chapter. I just want to let you know most of my stories are sad lol. If you read my crumbling story that one was. And another thing ever since I wrote that one and tried to do a sequel I have never been able to actually finish a story for some reason. I couldn't do it with the sequel but I really want to finish this story. So I'm gonna kick myself to continue even though it isn't hard because I love writing this! This one is a little different. It goes back and forth between Jackie and Hyde's pov and even Nikki gets a part. This one is a little bit longer then the other two chapters but it's a little short considering the story line. I will continue with it next chapter but I haven't been having much time with finals coming. So I hope you like it and I will post the second part as soon as I get some time. Please continue r & r. If you have any suggestions please leave those as well! Enjoy

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

**Love wasn't built on Conditions**

Chapter Three: The Babysitter

Hyde felt like he never got to sleep peacefully. Something always woke him up, this morning it wasn't Nikki. The phone was ringing incessantly for the past twenty minutes; he also didn't have an answering machine.

He rolled over and picked up the phone "What?" He croaked. It was too early for an exchanging of pleasantries.

"Hyde, its Randy. You have to get down to the store immediately."

Hyde woke right up. "What happened?"

"No time, just get here," Randy said and hung up.

He didn't understand why Randy could stand there and let the phone ring 50 billion times but didn't have enough time to explain what was going on. So Hyde jumped in the shower and got dressed. He walked over to Nikki's room and had to wake her up. He was a little hesitant to do this because he knew she would be cranky for the rest of the day but he didn't really have a choice.

He walked into the little girl's room and sat on the edge of her bed. He lightly shook her. Her eyes popped open and yawned.  
"Hi daddy," she said quietly.

"It's time to get up, pumpkin" He told her.

"Okay," she stretched he picked her up. He wasn't even going to try to give her a bath this morning; he would just wait until tonight. He found somewhat of a matching outfit and changed her. He carried her out into the kitchen. No time to make her something fancy for breakfast. He searched through the cupboards and found some cheerios. He filled the bowl and feed it to her. He wanted her to be independent and feed herself but he knew he would get it done faster if he fed her. She whined as he tried to comb her hair and almost had a temper tantrum when they began to left and she didn't have her favorite doll with her. It was a raggedy Ann doll. Her mother had bought it for her on her second birthday. Nikki couldn't sleep if she hadn't had that doll and it had seen better days. Kitty had to sow the arms back on a couple of times because she and Betsy would fight over the doll. He picked up her old diaper bag that was filled with toys and some of her favorite snacks and carried her out into the car. She first struggled when he put her in the car seat. She didn't like to be restrained and didn't like to be told what to do. Kind of like how he was. He wondered if he caused his mother this much trouble when he was little. He sped over to Brooke's not worrying about getting a ticket. He would just find Kelso and get him to take care of it. Sometimes being friends with the chief of police had its benefits. Like he got anything that Kelso confiscated. He was trying to stop smoking and drinking now that Nikki was getting older. He knew he wasn't a perfect dad, he knew sometimes he should discipline her more but it was hard. He didn't like to yell at her and she rarely got to see her mother. He knew he let her get away with murder and that she knew it too.

He felt as if he was neglecting her in some way but he didn't know what else to do. Randy didn't tell him what was going on and he couldn't exactly bring her with. She was too young to understand what was going on and at least she was too tired to disagree with him. It was around 7:45 when he got to Brookes. He walked over to the kitchen door and banged on it. As he was slamming his hands against the door it violently shook like it was about to collapse under the pressure any second. He felt like a mad man and he was seriously going to kick Randy's ass if it wasn't too serious. He never wanted to put his daughter second to anything but Randy sounded scared. Usually he was really easy going but he even sounded flustered. He wasn't even sure why he was letting himself get so upset. He could tell Nikki sensed it. She stood next to him but took a few steps away when she saw him banging on the door. She looked terrified. He knew he never let this side of himself come out in front of her.

After what seemed about ten minutes of him banging on the door and screaming Brooke and Kelos's names over and over again the door opened. But to his surprise an irritated, sleepy Jackie opened the door. She was shooting daggers at him.

"Steven, what the hell is your problem?" She asked angrily.

"Look, Randy called me from the store saying there was a huge emergency. I got to drop her off a little bit earlier then normal," He told Jackie.

She looked around like she was unsure of what to do.

"Will you let us in?" He practically yelled.

"Brooke isn't here, Betsy had an early doctor's appointment and Michael's at work," She told him.

"What the hell am I going to do?"

"Take her to the Forman's," Jackie suggested.

"They are out of town visiting Kitty's sister," Hyde answered. "Could you just watch her until Brooke got back?"

"Oh no… I'm not good with kids," Jackie told him.

"Yeah okay," Hyde rolled his eyes. He always saw how she doted over Betsy and how she used to talk about them having kids one day. He knew that's what she wanted more then anything was to be a mother. He wasn't buying her for a second.

"I just… uh…" She trailed off.

"Great, thanks," Hyde said pushing his daughter in towards the house.

"Where's Brooke?" Nikki asked either of them.

"She'll be back soon," He kissed the top of her head and started to jog back towards the el Camino.

"Steven, did you bathe her?" Jackie said looking down at the little girl. She wasn't paying attention and Jackie held her nose.

"No time this morning. Would be great if you did though," He said and opened the car door. He felt bad leaving Nikki with Jackie. He hadn't seen her the first time in three years until the other day and now he was throwing his kid at her. He wouldn't normally do it but he was stuck and he didn't have the time to drive up to Madison to try to pawn her off on Eric and Donna. He backed out of the drive way and he saw Nikki wave as she did. Both girls were standing there glaring at him. He knew he was going to get it from Jackie later.

She couldn't believe what was going on. She was woken up to watch her ex- boyfriend's kid. She had interviews today and she didn't know when Brooke was going to be back. She had told Jackie that Hyde normally didn't come around till noon time with Nikki and not to worry. And here she stood with this tiny smelly girl. She was going to have to give her a bath and get herself ready for her first interview at ten. She didn't even want to think about having to take her with. She looked through the bushes over at the Forman's. Hyde was right they weren't there. Maybe if she took her down to the police station to sit with Michael until she was done? Who was she kidding; the kid would probably get kidnapped at a police station with Michael watching her. Sure he was an alright father but he was still immature. She didn't know how Brooke dealt with it or how he got a way with it still. He was supposed to be a father and the chief of police and just last weekend he feel off the water tower for what seemed to be the twenty time, while he and Eric tried to paint Brooke over where it said Fez in Michael + Fez. Jackie just shook her head and brought the little girl inside.

"Alright, let's get you in the tub!" Jackie tried to say with all the enthusiasm she could muster. The little girl just stared at her like crazy. "What do you say?"

"No!!!!!!!!!!!" The little girl screamed at a high pitch that made Jackie feel like her ears were going to bleed.

"Okay, so you don't like baths," Jackie said more so to herself.  
Nikki shook her head.

"What if it was a special bath?"

Nikki looked at her confused and Jackie began to smile.

"Would you take one for me if I made it extra special?"

She looked a little unsure. "Okay… but if I don't like it…"

"You don't have to take it," Jackie told her.

Jackie went to work; she only had a little bit of time to get Nikki and her ready before her interview. She filled the tub with water and bubble bath; she added some bath salts for effect. She wasn't even sure why she was wasting bath salts on a three year old but it was something she learned in her psychology class. If you made something negative look like a positive you were more likely to get them to agree.

"Okay!" She called and the little girl rushed into the bathroom.

She watched as the girl looked at the bathtub, it kind of reminded her of the look Steven had given when she had redecorated his room in the Forman's basement.

"Well, what do you think?" Jackie asked.

"Yes. I'll take the bath," she said.

Jackie had given Betsy baths before but she felt kind of weird giving a kid she had only met once a bath. To see a child naked that she barely knew felt weird to her, she felt like she was a pedophile or something. She shampooed the little girl's hair with her strawberry and vanilla shampoo but she made the girl wash herself with soap. She actually seemed to be enjoying herself in the tub and splashed around. Jackie even found Betsy's rubber duck.

"Have you ever had a bubble bath before?" Jackie asked

The little girl shook her head. Steven probably didn't bathe her because he had to fight with her to get in the tub. She decided to tell him about bubble bath to help him out. Jackie looked down at her watch and saw that it had been an hour since Steven dropped his daughter off. She had to get in the shower and get ready for her interview.

"Alright Nikki, bath times over," Jackie told her.

"No," the little girl whined. Jackie saw her pout. There were something in her eyes that looked like Steven's when he was sad and Jackie felt like her heart was going to break.

"How about I give the bubble bath to your dad so you can take them at home?" she asked. The little girl looked happy with this answer. So Jackie helped her out of the tub. She didn't want to put her back into dirty clothes so she found a yellow shirt and purple pants in Betsy's room. Steven really didn't know how to match the outfits Brooke helped him buy. Jackie combed Nikki's hair and left her to play while she got ready.

She burned her forehead using a curling iron and broke a nail opening her consealer. Jackie's day was not off to a good start. A fuse blew out when she was blow drying her hair and her favorite shirt had a stain on it. She had to settle on wearing a white button down shirt and navy blue skirt. She didn't feel as pretty as she normally did and she rushed to get her and Nikki in Kelso's convertible. He had left it for her to drive to her interviews. As she got outside she realized that there was no car seat and had to run back in down to the basement to look for Betsy's old one. When they finally got on the road she hit a traffic jam. Trying not to curse Jackie turned around and took the long way. She arrived five minutes late and apologized profusely to the secretary.

"Oh it's okay; I have a little one of my own. I know how hard it is when a sitter cancels on you," She told Jackie.

"Um…" Jackie began to tell her it wasn't hers when she stopped herself. "Yeah it is hard." She smiled slightly, feeling bad she was lying.

"She is so pretty! She looks exactly like you,"

Jackie smiled she didn't know what to say.

"I can watch her for you while you are in there," The lady told her.

"Thank you!" She said and turned to Nikki. "Now be good for the nice lady and I'll get you some candy later," she bribed.

Nikki smiled and sat herself on the ground and played with a doll she brought. The secretary walked her back to the office.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hyde arrived at the store about fifteen minutes after he had dropped Nikki off with Jackie. He was trying to think of ways to make it up to her on the way. But why should he? Why did he really care what Jackie thought? They weren't exactly friends anymore. He could just give her some money for babysitting and call it even. He was a little worried about leaving his daughter with her. He hadn't been in touch with Jackie in three years and people change. She seemed to have her head on straight, though. He wasn't sure she even had the skills to watch a child. Sure she had watched Betsy but Nikki was harder to handle then Betsy. He wasn't sure she was ready to watch a child with the temper she had. He hoped that Jackie would have the patience. He parked the car right in front of the store ignoring that it was illegal to park there, even for him. He ran into the record store and saw what Randy was so upset about. Windows where broken and the store had been ransacked. Cassettes and records where everywhere, the couch was stolen and the cash register had been obviously broken into. Hyde put his hand on his forehead and looked around in horror. Everything he had been working so hard on. He was trying to even open more stores over Wisconsin and this place was destroyed. How was he going to rebuild this? He didn't have enough time as it was to be here. He had to be at home with Nikki. He wanted to be there with her as much as he could. He felt bad leaving her with Brooke all the time. Now he was going to have to start working weekends to get this place back to original shape. He walked past Randy into his office and looked. He smiled nope the idiots hadn't been smart enough to find the safe. He walked back out into main part of the store.

"Hey man, I got to go back to Brooke's to check on something," Hyde said.

"No way, the cops are on their way here. We are gonna have to talk to them," Randy replied.

"But they didn't get in the safe where all the insurance information is and half of the money," Hyde answered.

"Look they might still be able to find the guy, and you have to call your dad,"

"What is he going to do? He sold the business. If I want anymore of these records I'm gonna have to call the insurance company to get money and I can do that any time,"

Hyde felt bad for running off and not being able to take care of Nikki this morning. He didn't want to be a bad father and it was really bothering him he didn't give her a bath and give her a better breakfast.

"I had to leave Nikki with Jackie," He finally explained to Randy.

"Look, I'm sure she will be okay with Jackie. We got to get this all taken care of right away,"

Randy was not about to let him go and Hyde understood why. After his father gave up on the store Randy had basically become his partner in the store and it wasn't just Hyde that got screwed over when someone broke in. Randy put in the same amount of time, sweat, blood and money into this place that he did. And this was going to put them farther back on their project of making more stores. If Randy wanted him to stay he would. He had to have some source of income to take care of Nikki.

"Alright man. I'll stay till two but I'm leaving after that,"

"That's all I ask,"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jackie sat in a back office inside of a mall waiting for her third interview of the day. This place was run down and she was afraid that Nikki might get tetanus from sitting back there. She made a mental note to ask Steven if she got all her shots later. Even though the first secretary had been extremely kind to her she, the first two interviews hadn't gone her way and she was kind of down in the dumps. She looked down at Nikki who was sitting quietly on the floor still intrigued by that damn doll. Jackie didn't understand how one thing could hold her attention for so long. She was also surprised how good Nikki had been. She had sat outside waiting for Jackie the entire time. She could tell that Nikki was starting to get fussy though. It was around lunch time and Nikki hadn't really been able to run around. Jackie looked around this place unhappily. She really didn't have a choice but to work here if she didn't get any of the other jobs but this isn't really what she wanted to be doing. She didn't want to sell anything at a department store. She wanted to be making the clothes that were sold at a department store. Well really she wanted to sell clothes to the rich and famous but she would take what she could get. And in this case if she had to swallow her pride and work in juniors and sell prom dresses to pulp girls who were going to go stag she would do it.

She sighed starting to get antsy herself. She had to have been sitting here for about fifteen minutes now waiting for something she didn't even really want.

"Ms. Burkhardt?" a man said walking out of a small office.

"Yes," she said and stood up.

He offered her his hand and she shook it. Firm but not to hard, she was kind of disappointed his hand was sort of limp. Some men did that because they didn't think women were strong enough.

"Follow me this way," He said and gestured for her to follow.

As she walked she turned around and called to Nikki "now sit there until I get back!"

Nikki nodded and went back to playing with her doll. She was getting bored and watched Jackie walk away. She was hungry and wanted to go back home. She missed her dad and the way he ran away this morning she was afraid something was wrong. She looked around the hallway. It was painted white and there was one folding chair sitting there. The walls had marks on them. She looked further down the hall but she couldn't see. She got up and brought her doll with and walked further down the hallway. When she came to the entrance she was in a store. She looked around and saw glass cases with shiny necklaces in them. She looked to her right and saw a whole bunch of toys farther down. She pulled her doll with her and continued to stare at the big red ball sitting on display. When she finally got to the toy section she sat herself down on the floor and pulled on the display to let the ball fall down. She felt someone touch her and she turned around to see a little boy.

"Hi," he said.

"Hi," she replied.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Don't you know you shouldn't talk to strangers?" she asked quoting Jackie.

"Your just a kid," he said.

"I'm Nikki,"

"Shawn," He replied.

"I'm three," she said holding up three fingers.

"I'm five,"

"So what do you want to play?"

"Hide and go seek?"

"Okay!"

"Alright, I'll hide, and you find me,"

"Okay."

"Count to 100,"

She stared at him

"Now!" He told her.

"One," she began

"Close your eyes,"

She closed them and she heard him run off.

"two, three, four, nine, six, twelve, five, eight, twenty six, nineteen, fourty, one hundred!" she said and threw her arms in the air. "ready or not, here I come,"

She left her doll by the big ball so Jackie would know she would be coming back. She began to walk past the display further into the store because she heard Shawn go that way.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jackie came out of the interview feeling good. She nailed it and they offered her a job but she said she had to think about it, she wanted to wait until she heard back from the other two places. But it sure did boost her self-esteem. She was going to get Nikki and take her out to lunch wherever she wanted. Nikki had been so good for her today. Steven had been a good father, he raised her well. She was thinking of things to say to him about her when he came to pick her up. She walked back down the hallway and looked for the girl. She saw the folding chair but didn't see Nikki. Maybe it was farther down they had been sitting? Jackie started to walk faster down the hallway but she was dumped back into the store. Where was Nikki? Did she wander off? Or worse did someone kidnap her? Jackie scanned the part of the store in front of her and didn't see anything. What was she going to say when she saw Steven? Oh, so I had other plans when you dropped your kid off and couldn't wait till Brooke got home. So I brought her with me and kind of lost her? How could she screw something up with him after three years? She didn't know what either one was trying to do with this relationship but she certainly wasn't trying to make him hate her. How was he going react?

Jackie walked over to the sales lady at the jewelry counter.

"Have you seen a little girl?" she asked panicked.

"What does she look like?" The lady asked.  
"She is three and she has dark brown curly hair and brown eyes. She is wearing a yellow shirt and purple pants," Jackie said. "She looks a little like me,"

"No I haven't but I can call security for you," The lady told her.

"Please," Jackie said nodding. She sprinted down the isle. Her eye caught a big red ball she looked down and saw the doll. Oh my god, what if she really has been kidnapped? She ran and picked up the doll. Steven is going to kill me, she thought. 

A/N: Alright so I know that someone probably wouldn't be dumb enough to leave a three year old by themsevles but hey Jackie has never dealt with kids before. and this is just a story so if you are upset by this I'm sorry.


	4. The Unicorn

A/N: Sorry this is a little short and moves fast but its finals week here and this is all I could manage. I am out of school Friday so I will try to update more over my two week break. I hope you enjoy this and please r&r! And thanks for all your nice reviews so far. Its been keeping me thinking up more ideas for the plot.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

**Love wasn't built on Conditions**

Chapter 4: The Unicorn

Brooke stood in the kitchen; the entire house was quiet for once. Betsy was taking a nap because she had to get up so early for a doctors appointment. Jackie was at her interview and Hyde never dropped off Nikki. Brooke looked at the clock it was almost two and she still hadn't seen her. Maybe he didn't have to work today? She thought and mixed the bowl in front of her. She was making cookies for Betsy for being such a good girl at the doctors. She didn't even cry when he gave her a shot. She knew that Michael would probably eat all the cookies by the time he got off work till the time he went to bed. She heard the door opened and turned around expecting to see Jackie and was ready to hear her complain about the day she had. She was surprised when she saw Hyde but more surprised when she saw that he was alone.  
"Hi," She said waiting for a reason of his presence.

"Hey, thanks for watching her again today. She was good right? She wasn't picking on Betsy or pulling her hair," He asked.  
Brooke looked at him confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Nikki," He said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Nikki isn't here," Brooke told him.

"What do you mean she isn't here? I dropped her off around eight o'clock and Jackie said she'd watch her until you got back," he answered alarmed. She could see he was already pissed off.

"Then she is probably still out with Jackie," Brooke explained and he seemed to calm down a little bit. "She had an interview at ten this morning and I didn't get a back till around ten thirty. She probably just took Nikki with her,"

Hyde stared at her like this wasn't a good enough answer.

"She'll probably be back soon?" Brooke tried.

He nodded a little.

"You want some cookies when they come out of the oven?"

"Hell yeah!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Miss, do you have a picture of her?" The store manager who she had just seen about the job asked.

Jackie shook her head. She could feel tears begin to well up in her eyes. She heard a woman shopping with her friend say "What good mother wouldn't have a picture of her child?"

To which her friend responded "What good mother would loose her child at a department store?" Both women laughed. Jackie wanted to turn around and scream at them. How dare they judge her? They didn't know the situation. The manager turned to talk to the employee that Jackie had questioned earlier about Nikki. Jackie walked over to the corner by the toy display and sank down till she was sitting on the dirty floor in her skirt. She didn't care what people thought and she knew that job she had just been offered was probably no good now either. She was so mad at herself. This proved it she couldn't be a mother. She couldn't control a child that wasn't even her own. How stupid was she to expect a little three year old girl to sit perfectly still in a hallway in the back of a department store. She should have just rescheduled all her interviews. She was still terrified about the situation. She wasn't sure if Nikki just walked off and was lost or if she had been kidnapped. She was hoping it was the former because she didn't know how she could live with herself having to tell Steven about her stupid mistake. He would never talk to her again and he would have good reason too. She had never felt so helpless. She knew she should be walking around the store looking for her but she was so shocked about the entire thing. She took a few deep breaths to stop crying and then ran her hand underneath both her eyes to get the mascara stains off. She really needed to invest in water proof mascara.  
"Excuse me ma'am. But did you loose a kid?" She heard a familiar cocky voice say.

Jackie looked up and saw Michael standing in front of her holding Nikki's hand.

"Oh my god Michael! Thank you so much!" She exclaimed and stood up. Proceeding to give him a huge hug and jumped up and down.

"Where did you find her?" she asked.

"By the food court, I was getting some corndogs and she walked up and was hungry," He said.

"Wait why are you here?" she asked.

"There was a robbery at the electronic store and it was a slow day so I came in,"

"Did you catch the robber?"

"Yeah he is sitting in the back of the patrol car with my partner," Michael said trying to act tough.

"How did you know I was watching her?"

"She was whining about not getting fed and she smelled like your shampoo and I put one and two together and figured you had to be watching her. Cause you have been known to starve children," He told her.

"First off it's one and one or two and two together, you idiot. And secondly I don't starve children!" she yelled at him.

"I'm not an idiot and you do to starve children. Remember when you had to do the big sister program at school and starved little Jackie? Or when you had to watch Betsy for the first time?"

"Little Jackie never told me she was hungry. And I didn't feed Betsy because I didn't want to change diapers. I had just painted my nails,"

"Yeah well whatever, you need to keep a safer watch on children. As I remember you lost little Jackie too and she ended up in the back of my patrol car. Man I got a lot of crap from the sarge about that."

"I didn't loose little Jackie, Donna did," She said picking up Nikki. "Did you at least feed her?"  
"Yeah cause I'm the responsible one of this group,"

Jackie just rolled her eyes.

"Well if that's the thanks I'm gonna get, I'm so gonna tell Hyde what you did,"

"Michael," She said in a warning tone. "I'll teach Betsy to call you tator nuts,"

"Fine, I won't say anything to Hyde but how are you gonna get Nikki not to spill the beans?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hyde sat at the kitchen table watching Brooke trying to keep herself busy. He knew she was starting to get worried herself but didn't want to upset him. He watched how frazzled she became when the phone rang.  
"Hello," He heard her say. Her face brightened and put the receiver to her shoulder. "It's Jackie,"  
"Oh yeah?" He said getting up and walking towards her and she began listening to her again. Brooke's eyes got huge.

"What?" He asked angrily.

"Um… okay, yeah I'll figure something out," Brooke answered before hanging up the phone.

"You'll figure what out?"

Brooke turned around slowly to face him but quickly her face brightened. "Jackie said she would be about another hour so why don't you go enroll Nikki at pre-k?"

Hyde thought about it for a second and decided against it. Something was going on and if anything happened to Nikki, anything at all he was going to kill Jackie.

"No, I think I will just wait right here," He said and sat down where he sat before and bit into a cookie crossly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jackie walked up the driveway carrying Nikki. Ever since the incident she wasn't letting her out of her site. She saw the el Camino in the drive way. Crap, he must of beat me here, she thought. Jackie turned and looked at the little girl sitting on her hip.

"Now remember what I told you about telling your Daddy about your big adventure,"

"He will get mad at me and yell at me like he was yelling for Brooke this morning,"

"And you don't want that to happen now do you?"

Nikki shook her head. Jackie slowly walked to the door and took a deep breath before walking inside. She felt two pairs of eyes on her immediately.

"Jackie, what the hell?" Steven exclaimed and ran up to her and snatched Nikki out of her arms.  
"What?" She asked innocently.

"You got her a unicorn? What is this the next of kin to fluffy cakes?"

"Her name is fluffykins, daddy," Nikki responded and Jackie smiled.

"And what's up with the dunce cone on her head?"

"It's a princess hat!" Jackie yelled pulling on the ribbon coming out of the top.

"Ugh! Now I got sequence and glitter all over me!" Hyde complained.

Brooke looked unsure and walked up in between them. She took Nikki from Hyde and put her on the ground. "Why don't you go see if Betsy is up," she told the little girl.

Nikki smiled and ran off with her unicorn in one hand and her raggedy Ann in the other.

"Why the hell would you turn her into a miniature version of you?"

"Sorry for making her better looking!" Jackie shot back.

"You are so irresponsible, you haven't changed!" Hyde yelled as the door opened and Kelso walked in.

"Jackie! I thought you said you weren't going to tell him about loosing Nikki! Gah your are the dumb one of the group," Kelso said as he sat down. "Ooh cookies!" and began to eat the ones of the plate.

Jackie stared at Steven; she had never seen him this mad before. Not even when he found her in the hotel room with Kelso or when she tried to force him to marry her.

"You did what?" He bellowed. Jackie swallowed. She didn't know what to say.

"I didn't you dumbass," She said to Kelso and he laughed. She walked up to him and put her hands on his chest.

"But she is back now and safe and that's all that matters right?" She looked at him pleading. He stood there momentarilly stunned under her touch. He hadn't felt it in three years. She used to do this to him to get her way and here he was feeling it again. Her soft touch trying to make everything better. He looked down in her big doe eyes, he could see how truely sorry she was but he couldn't accept it. He was older now and responsible for someone elses feelings and safety other then his own. He felt a knot in his chest. He didn't want to be angry at her but he couldn't let her off the hook either. This was someone elses life, this person couldn't take care of themself and if she couldn't he could have lost Nikki forever.

"From now on if I need someone to watch Nikki, I will put Kelso before you!" He said and stormed through the kitchen door. "Nikki! Come here its time to go!"

Jackie stood there with tears in her eyes. Steven walked in with Nikki in his arms. He said good bye to Kelso and Brooke but before he could insult her again she ran out of the kitchen and into her room. She sat on the edge of her bed crying and feeling sorry for herself even though she knew she was wrong. How could she expect Steven not to act that way. If something ever happened to her favorite pair of shoes she would lash out too. But this was something more important then shoes, it was his daughter's life. She knew she screwed up but she didn't want to lose him forever. Even if they just had to be friends she didn't want him out of her life completely. She had tried that before and she wasn't happy. Just seeing him her first day back made her more happy then she had been she got into college on her own. Then it hit her like a ton of bricks, she walked briskly out of her room and tried to catch up to him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hyde was still seething when he got outside. He was so happy that Nikki was okay. If anything happened to her he wasn't sure what he was going to do. He loved her so much. He didn't even know what to say to Jackie at this point. He wasn't sure if he ever wanted to see her again. He didn't even want to discuss the details with her.

He looked at his little girl's face, was that lipstick on her? He took his finger tip and ran it across her mouth. Sure enough it was.

He heard the door open.

"Steven, wait!" He heard her call.

"What you want to put hot curlers in her hair? Are you not done playing?" He asked as he turned around and saw her jog up to him.

"Jackie, she isn't just some doll you can play with whenever you want to," He told her.

"Look, I just realized you had some trouble getting her to take a bath and I found a way to get her in the tub," she said handing him the bottle of bubble bath. He looked at her not sure what to say but he took it.

"That's cool," was all he could manage and she rolled her eyes.

"You're welcome," she said with a small smile and walked off. Maybe Jackie wasn't that bad with Nikki after all?

"Daddy, you forgot fufflykins!" Nikki told him as he put her in her car seat. He looked around the car.

"Don't you want your raggedy Ann doll?" he asked looking for that as well but it was no where to be seen.

"No! I want fluffykins!"

"Fine!" He said walking back up to the house. He was surprised no one had been able to get her away from the dumb doll in a year but of course Jackie could. And Jackie could get her to take a bath. He knocked on the door and she opened it holding the raggedy Ann doll.

"Did you forget something?" she asked.

"Yeah the unicorn," He said with amusment.

Jackie stared at him for a minute not believe him and when he looked back she realized he wasn't lying.

"Um… okay hold on. Let me see if I can find it," She started to leave.

"Hey Jackie,"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry for what I was saying before. You are really good with Nikki probably better then I am,"

She smiled proud of herself. "Whatever,"


	5. The Sex, The Drugs and the Complications

A/N: Alright so this chapter is up before I had expected. It is much longer then the rest of the chapters. It moves fast in some areas but that's because those aren't important. Now I don't want you guys to think I rushed things between Jackie and Hyde because as you will see at the end I definitely did not. But I can see a lot of these situations happening in real life. Maybe not exactly to Hyde and Jackie but they aren't the same as they were on the show. Some of you might be mad about Hyde's drug use but Nikki isn't there and he wouldn't do it if she was. He is bored and that's what they all did when they were teenagers. And sorry if you didn't like how I wrote a certain part of the story. I don't want to give everything away in this note so I think you will know what I mean when you read it. Anyway r&r. Please give me pointers if you don't like something. I want to get better at being a writer so don't hold back. This chapter has a lot of drama so I hope you like it. Sorry it took me so long to post I needed some inspiration. So here it is.

Disclaimer: I don't own that 70's show or anything by Placebo

**Love wasn't built on Conditions**

Chapter five: The sex… The drugs… and the complications

Hyde's apartment was unusually quite. It bothered him that he could hear a pin drop. It was really weird for him to be alone here but he would be for the next three days. He didn't understand why Trish's mother wanted to be involved in Nikki's life if she didn't want to be. He hated sending Nikki with her; she always came back missing her mother more. Hyde tried turning the TV up way loud and having the stereo going at the same time. While this probably pissed off his neighbors it still couldn't fill the void of Nikki not being there. He thought he could throw himself into work and avoid this boredom but ever since Kelso caught the guy at the mall, Randy had taken charge and hired a lawyer to sue to jerk. Hyde was left with cleaning up the store. There really wasn't much to do there. Once they had received the money from the insurance company all Hyde really got to do was pick out the new fabric for the couch. And even with that he had to get Randy's approval before buying it. Normally when Nikki was at her grandmothers Hyde would just go up to Madison and crash with Forman and Donna. But ever since Donna got closer to her due date she had been more bitchy then normal. He didn't want to sit there and hear her bitch at Forman. He heard it enough when they were home. He sighed and picked up the phone, maybe Brooke or Kelso would want to hang out. He dialed the number.

He sighed as it rang about five times with no answer, he was about to hang up when he heard panting voice pick up.

"Hello," the voice said breathing in heavily.

"Did I interrupt you in the middle of something Jackie?" He smirked.

"You are not funny Steven J. Hyde," She said angrily. "I just got home from work,"

"Oh yeah you got that job at the department store?"

"Actually no, right now I am a buyer for Guess," she told him proudly. "Now it's not exactly what I want to do but it has room for advancement,"

"And they need a buyer in Point Place Wisconsin?" He asked.

"No my job is in Osh Kosha,"

"Nice,"

"Yup, I have my own office and everything,"

"Good for you Jackie," It didn't surprise him at all. He knew that she always got what she wanted, she was determined. She could have had him again any time after they broke up but she chose not to. And it kind of hurt him because he knew she didn't want him otherwise she would have been smothering him.

"Thank you," she said happily. "So did you need to talk to Brooke about Nikki or something?"

"No, Nikki is with her grandmothers this weekend. I'm trying to find something to do,"

"Well actually, I have an idea," she said proud of herself.

And that's how Hyde ended up at some stranger's basement in the middle of nowhere while watching people get drunk off their asses and dance to bad music. The guy throwing the party was some co-workers of Jackie. She wanted to get to know them better but she didn't want to go by herself. He had picked her up from Kelso's about an hour after he got off the phone with her. She was in the tightest jeans Hyde had ever seen in a really low cut shirt on. He had never seen her wear a plunging neckline like that before. She was just as beautiful as she had always been and if they didn't have somewhere to go he would have tried to take her back to his apartment. Immediately when they got to the party they were separated by a sea of people. He tried to keep an eye on her. He knew she wasn't trying to ditch him; she would look for him ever few minutes and wave. To let him know she was still thinking about him. He watched as she was handed a beer bottle by some guy. She drank it like a pro. He didn't know she drank beer; she hated it when they were dating, and she liked those stupid fruity alcoholic drinks or wine. He didn't mind drinking wine though gave him a nice buzz. TNT came blasting through the speakers and people were trying to find some way to dance to it. Most of the time they were just jumping up and down, Jackie came bursting through the crowd towards him with a girl in toe. She bent down so she could talk to him face to face since he was sitting.

"Steven, this is Kathy," She said introducing him to the girl.

"Oh, hey," he said trying to be as sociable as he could. He had never been one of those wallflowers but this party was so not his scene anymore. Sure he liked to drink but with people he knew so if he damaged anything he wouldn't feel bad about it. Kathy nodded at him, she couldn't really hear him over the crowd and Jackie was practically in his lap when she talked to him so he could hear.

"You should dance with her," she said nodding to Kathy.

Hyde looked at her oddly. Was she really trying to pass another girl off on him? Was it so that she could go talk to her friends here and not feel bad about abandoning him, cause frankly Kelso and Forman dragged him to worse parties and they didn't care whether they ditched him or not and since he and Jackie were just friends why should she.

"Really?" He asked her.

"Yeah come on, it would be fun! Plus you have meet girls some how. You can't keep dating those trashy townies everyone has been through," Jackie told him. It wasn't that Kathy was ugly or anything; she was his type blonde, tall, long legs, nice ass and great rack. Almost like if Barbie came to life, it just there wasn't anything really special about her. She kind of seemed like the girl that liked to party, would sleep with a guy if she was trashed enough and possibly go on a few dates with. She would nag him about dumb stuff but in the end there was nothing spectacular about her. And he had a kid; he didn't want Nikki to get attached to someone that wasn't going to be around for very long. If he was going to do anything with any girl she had to be special. If he wanted to find a new mom for Nikki she couldn't be ordinary because Nikki deserved the best after the biological mother she got stuck with.

"Nah, I'm not much of a dancer," Hyde said shaking his head.

"Oh come on, one song. You can't just sit here all night," Jackie told him.

He didn't understand why she was trying to set him with another girl. If he saw her dancing with another guy he would still want to beat the living crap out of that guy. It just goes with the territory of being friends with an ex. While you might not want to be with them you don't want anyone else to. Just as he was processing that thought a tall guy walked over to them.

"Come on Jackie," the guy said pulling on her hand.

"On minute, Anthony," She said to the guy. "I'm just trying to get my friend to dance with someone!" She said trying to encourage him. She grabbed Hyde's hand sending shockwaves through his hand up his arm and through out his body. She pulled him towards the dance floor with her and Kathy followed them. Even though Hyde had heard the full conversation and he knew that on the dance floor she would leave him for that tool and Kathy would dance with him, he was still kind of surprised when it actually happened. She started to move still holding on to his hand but then turned him right into Kathy and pulled away. Those few seconds had been what Hyde thought heaven must feel like. While he wasn't sure what he believed in he knew if there was a heaven it would feel like that. He tried to get into dancing with Kathy, she was pretty good and she was hot but he couldn't keep his eyes of Jackie and how she was moving and with that guy. He could see some type of chemistry between the two of them, just the way they touched and looked at each other. But why should he care? He should be happy for her right? She finally forgave him after three years, she watched his daughter, got her to take baths and play with something other then that stupid raggedy Ann doll. She was finally mature and had ambitions, she had a great job and was moving on with her life. She was dancing with a guy and wasn't pining after him anymore. And he had his own apartment, he wasn't living in Red's dusty old basement, he had his own business which was doing great, he had a family and Jackie got him out of the house and set him up with a hot girl. He should be on cloud nine, they both should be. But then why did he feel so miserable? Because you are only happy when you are miserable dumbass, he thought to himself.

After a few more drinks he was starting to feel more comfortable with Kathy, they were laughing and having a good time, he was even holding her closer to him and people were making fun of them for slow dancing when the music was fast. He normally only did that with Jackie when they were dancing, but that was for a different reason, he couldn't get enough of her. With Kathy he was getting so drunk he really couldn't do more then slow dance. He felt a tap on his shoulder. And he turned around.

"Steven, I want to go home," Jackie said. She looked really trashed and sad.

"Um… Jackie we can't go home," he told her.

"What? why not?" She was seriously drunk; she looked like she was going to cry with hearing that.

"I'm so trashed man; I don't think I can drive,"

She bit her lip and looked deep in thought for a minute. "Well I can drive,"

"No you can't man,"

"Aww, Steve, I don't want you to go," He heard Kathy say.

Jackie looked at her bitterly. "Well what the hell are we going to do?" She said and stamped her foot.

"Whose place is this anyway?" Hyde asked.

"Anthony's," Kathy answered.

"Well we can just stay here then; I mean you got it in good with him right man?" He said to Jackie. He didn't know why he kept calling her man; it was probably because he was drunk. He was starting to feel woozy; it was almost like the first time he drank. He hadn't partied in a while because he had to always be responsible. He swore to himself he was not going to puke.

Jackie looked unsure "I guess…. I'll go ask him,"

Around five thirty the party was now just about four people. Kathy was long gone with some of her other Barbie looking friends and Anthony's friends were actually helping him clean up. Hyde had never seen anything like that before. He was upstairs in the living room forcing his eyes to stay awake.

"Alright, let's go to bed now babe," he heard the guy say to Jackie and they climbed the stairs.

One of Anthony's friends was still picking up trash then he walked over to the wall and flipped the light off.

"Is that cool man?" the guy said.

"Yeah," and then he was gone. The guy locked the door and walked out of the house. Sure he was close to Forman and Kelso but he had never helped clean up a party after it had happened. Sometimes he would come over the next morning if it was a rager after he had nursed a hangover but they had never cleaned up right after a party.

Hyde had been getting tired during the duration of the party but now was having trouble actually falling asleep. He really had no clue where he was and sleeping on an unfamiliar couch was weird. At six twenty three he got up and walked into the kitchen to get a glass of water.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jackie laid in the queen size bed upstairs in the master bedroom of the house. She was surprised that her co-workers still acted and lived like a bunch of college students. She didn't think that people could do that once they started to have real jobs. She barely knew Anthony and she was lying on his sheetless mattress. There were tons of comforters but sheets were no where to be seen. He had passed out as soon as they laid down. She was thankful for that, she wasn't feeling that great herself and she didn't want to have to fight off a guy trying to paw at her. Her stomach was really starting to bother her and she couldn't lay there anymore or sleep next to him for that matter. She walked down the stairs as quietly as she could and went into the kitchen. She saw a dim light in there already and a figure. She didn't know who all was still at the house, she really didn't remember the last two hours of the party. She walked over to the faucet and grabbed a clean plastic cup and filled it with water.

"Steven?" she asked as she looked at the other person in the kitchen.

"Yeah man, can't sleep?" He asked.

"Nah, just feeling a little sick," she told him and he finished his drink.

"Alright well I'm gonna go back to bed," he told her.

She was going to let him but she didn't want to go back up to the bed with that creep. "Uh Steven," She said and he turned to face her. "Could I please sleep with you?"

She didn't want him to think she still wanted him cause she didn't or she wasn't exactly sure and she was too drunk right now to figure it out. She sure as hell didn't want to screw around with him when they were both messed up and make things more complicated.

He pressed his lips and looked at her. "Yeah, okay," so she followed him back into the living room. He laid down on the couch first. She looked at it hesitantly there wasn't very much room on the couch for both of them unless they were to spoon and she wasn't sure that was the best idea.

"It's okay, I'll just go sleep back upstairs," She told him.

"No man its cool," He said and moved back into the back of the couch as much as he could, then he lifted his arm and the blanket for her to get in. She slowly made her way on to the couch. When she finally was settled he draped both the blanket and his arm around her. It felt weird at first to feel him against her body. This was how they used to sleep on his cot in the Forman's basement. She could almost feel his breath on the back of her neck. It smelt like beer and whiskey. She hated the smell of beer on people's breath. She tried to lie as still as she could and after a few minutes she knew he was out but her stomach was still bothering her. She knew there had to be something else in the punch. She cursed herself for coming here tonight, she should have just waited until next week when she knew they would be going to a small bar to hang out with her co-workers. The entire party had seemed like a haze, both she and Steven were trying to meet other people and now here they were lying together. Her stomach was churning and it felt a little better that she was laying on her side. It was just hard to keep still and she didn't want to fall off the couch or wake up Steven. She couldn't take it anymore she could feel the burning start to come up her throat and she quietly slid off the couch and tiptoed to the nearest bathroom.

She was almost thankful she was at a boys place and the seat was already up so she didn't have to do more then aim as the chunks came pouring out of her mouth. She was not too proud of herself at that moment. When her stomach finally decided to give her throat a rest she took a second to look at herself in the mirror. Her hair was all matted and her make up was smeared, she had huge bags under her eyes and she knew she didn't smell too good. The old Jackie Burkhardt would never be caught dead like this. But now all she was worried about was her sleep deprived body. She held her head she could feel the urge from her stomach start to come up again.

She heard a quite knocking from the other side of the door. She was hopping it wasn't another one of Anthony's friends trying to puke in the bathroom.

"If you need to throw up use the sink," She said to the person.

"Jackie?" She heard Steven say. She opened the door not really wanting him to see her in this state.

"Yeah?"

"You okay?" He asked. He looked like a concerned little child and it made her heart melt.

"No," she said in her drunken stupor. "I just puked,"

Steven walked in the bathroom and shut the door. Under the florescent lights she could see that he didn't look too great himself.

"I woke up and you weren't there," He said.

They were really just stating the obvious to each other because trying to actually think was becoming hard. She could feel it coming back up again and she didn't want him to see her like this.

"Steven, get out," She said not trying to be rude.

"Jackie, if you are gonna puke-" but before he could finish she was. She bent over and while she was she felt him pull back her hair and with the other hand he was rubbing her back. She felt disgusting doing this and she really didn't want him to see her like this. When she was finished she splashed her face with water and tried to clean herself up. She looked and felt pathetic. She felt him engulf her in his arms. He pulled her close and she let her head rest on his chest for a second. She was starting to feel better now that she just puked out everything in her system.

"You want to go lay down?" He asked her and she nodded. He helped her back to the couch and then he disappeared into the darkness. This made Jackie nervous, she wasn't sure where he was going and after what just happened she didn't want to be alone. A few seconds later he emerged with a cup of water and this time he laid on the edge of the couch. Instead of lying with her back towards him they were facing. She just felt so safe with him around.

"Goodnight Jackie,"

"Good night," She said nuzzling her face into his neck.

She could not lift her heavy eye lids but her ears where working, it sounded like a train was about to come through the room and then it broke into a guitar solo. Who the hell was listening to rock music this early? She opened her eyes angrily ready to tell someone off. She looked around and found she was all by herself. She was on the couch. How the hell did she get down here? She rubbed her eyes and got up. She hated sleeping in jeans it was the worst feeling. Where was her purse and shoes? Where was Steven? She needed him to take her home ASAP. She followed the music upstairs and found Steven, Anthony and one of Anthony's friends in his room listening to music all the way up and smoking already.

She shot both the boys death glares and proceeded to walk further in the room when she found her purse and shoes.

"Steven, can we go now? I want to get in before Brooke and Kelso wake up,"

He laughed at her and she got madder.

"Not gonna happen man, its one in the afternoon,"

Jackie looked at him alarmed. She definitely did not sleep well and she wanted to get home, shower and crawl in to bed. She also wanted to get something to eat, her stomach was growling.

"Well can we go home now then?" she asked very demanding.

"Fine," He said standing up. "Nice meeting you guys,"

She followed him down the stairs and out into the car.

"Wow, you aren't a morning person," He said turning the car on.

"Shut up Steven," She said warningly and laid her head against the dash board. He backed out of the drive way.

"Where the hell are we anyway?"

"Sheboygan,"

"Great, an hour and a half drive," He grunted.

She sat silently most of the way home trying to figure out what happened last night. She ended up on the couch… right because she went downstairs to get water cause she didn't feel well. And Steven said she could sleep with him.

"Oh my god," she said out loud.

"What?" He said taking his eyes off the road.

She looked at him. "Thank you for taking care of me last night,"

"Well I owed you one for Nikki,"

He pulled up in front of the house and put the car in park.

"So what are you doing tonight?" He asked her.

"I'm not sure yet," She said tiredly.

"Well you want to hang out,"

"After I get some sleep,"

"I'll call you later,"

"That's cool," She said and got out of the car.

When she got in the house she found Brooke and Betsy in the kitchen doing crafts.

"Aunt Jackie!" Betsy beamed and Brooke just sat there shaking her head with a smirk on her face.

"You guys are all up?" Jackie said still dazed.

"Well its two in the afternoon," Brooke laughed.

"I'm gonna take a shower and go to bed," Jackie told her.

"Aw!! You can't sleep in the middle of the day!" Betsy said.

"You can if you are sick," Jackie retorted.

"What do you have Aunt Jackie?" Betsy asked.

"A hang over," Jackie said making a face and walking out of the kitchen leaving Brooke cackling.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hyde immediately took a shower as soon as he got in. He then tried to lie down in his bed and get some more sleep. He had a queen size bed to himself but he rather be sharing a couch with Jackie. She was really starting to get to him. He couldn't do this again, he knew that she wouldn't be up for it and they had such a dramatic relationship he couldn't put Nikki through it.

He spread himself out on his bed and caught a few more hours of shut eye. By eight o'clock he couldn't sleep anymore and he was pretty sure Jackie couldn't either. He picked up his phone and it was like déjà vu. He dialed Brooke and Kelso's number again.

Instead this time Kelso answered the phone.

"Hello?" He heard his dopey friend say.

"Hey man,"

"Hyde! Dude, Brooke told me what time Jackie got in and that she was with you," He laughed.

"Yeah, so?"

"Not taking another trip down memory lane are you?"

"Hell no, we just went to a party together last night. I met this really hot blonde,"

"Man! You are awesome!" Kelso gawked.

"Yeah, so what are you guys doing?"

"Well Brooke and I were gonna have dinner with Betsy when Jackie woke up so Brooke invited her. So you might as well come to. Betsy can have both her god parents there,"

"Where you guys going?"

"To that diner by the movie theater,"

"Alright see ya soon,"

Hyde was in for a surprise; he got to the diner and found not only Kelso, Brooke and Jackie but Eric and Donna.

"Look who showed up!" Brooke announced to him as he walked in.

"Yo Donna, when is that baby planning on gracing you with his presence?" He asked. Donna looked like she was about to go into labor in about any second.

Donna didn't look to happy with that comment.

"Yeah we decided we were sick of being in Madison by ourselves," Eric said as Hyde sat down.

"No you were just sick of Donna yelling at you," Jackie answered before Hyde could. He looked over at her and smiled.

"So heard you had a late night last night," Eric retorted back to her and her face turned bright red.

"Yeah she threw up about everything that was in her," Hyde answered.

"You were there?" Eric asked.

He looked at Jackie, was she leaving stuff out when she told certain people. He knew the only reason Kelso knew that he went with was because she blabbed to Brooke but was Jackie holding stuff back to Donna?

"Yeah I had to come pick her up," He told her.

"So that's why you were there with her?" Kelso asked like he had gotten the wrong story earlier. Was she embarrassed to be with him? He was sick of this crap; he didn't like the new person she was becoming.

The rest of the dinner he ignored Jackie purposefully and he drove Eric back to the Forman's so he could get a break from Donna. They went down to the basement and a few minutes Kelso joined them.

"Hyde, I think you really pissed Jackie off man," Kelso said walking in.

"What? What the hell did I do?" He asked. He hadn't done anything to her.

"Yeah she is upstairs with Brooke and Donna bitching about you and how you ignored her,"

"Whatever man, she is the one that ignored about half the story," Hyde answered.

Eric looked at him intently.

"Screw that, I don't feel like talking about it," He told him before his friend could say anything.

"Lets play poker," Kelso said sitting down in the lawn chair.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jackie sat with her arms crossed at the Forman kitchen table as if not a year had gone by. Donna and Brooke where there talking about their boyfriends and Jackie was whining about Steven, she felt eighteen again. However she was getting quite sick of it and it was starting to move to a topic that Jackie was not very familiar with and didn't want to be any time soon, pregnancy. Donna was talking to Brooke and complaining about the baby being late while Brooke tried to reassure her that everything was going to be fine. After about fifteen minutes Jackie said she was going to get a Popsicle, she walked back down to the dusty basement she hadn't been in for years. Sure she had been to the Forman's house but not in the basement, too many memories she would like to forget.

"Playing poker with three people sucks," She heard Eric say to the others.

"I'll play," She said walking down the stairs. One thing she learned at college was that boys were usually more fun to hang out with then girls. While she liked to talk about hair and makeup with the girls, the boys were always doing something stupid and she liked to laugh.

All three of them looked at her as she approached Fez's old chair.

"What, I'll sit here and talk about candy if you need me too," she said sitting down without permission.

"Yeah sure what the hell," Eric responded and Michael nodded but Steven was still staring at her like she was crazy. Maybe she was for being so ballsy but she wanted to show him that they were just friends and to do that she needed to stop bitching about him and start hanging out with him.

Poker led to a drinking game where she absolutely got trashed. She was never good at making up rules for the circle of death and then it lead to bullshit. While she was good at lying and could tell when Michael was she wasn't that good with Eric or even Steven anymore. After that they did a marathon of the circle. This went on for about an hour and a half before Brooke and Donna decided to break up their fun.

"Come on Eric, we need to get back to Madison!" Donna called down the stairs.

"Alright!" he yelped as his voice cracked like it did whenever he was scared of her. "But you are gonna have to drive," That was the last he heard from him. It was really only about nine but it seemed much later.

"Michael! We have to take Betsy over to your parents, remember its your sisters birthday party?" Brooke called about two minutes later. Michael had a goofy look on his face. The one where he knew he would be in trouble if Brooke saw him like that but he thought he could be stealth about it.

"Coming my darling!" he sang as he tried to walk up the stairs. He tripped a couple of times before making it up to the top.

This left Jackie feeling uncomfortable; here she was again left with Steven trashed out of her mind. They were now both sitting on the couch passing a bowl back and forth between the two of them. The tension between the two of them seemed to fade away after he got her considerably trashed with all his rules at circle of death. Neither one of them thought it was necessary to bring up last night. He passed her the bowl and she felt his eyes on her intensely. She lit the bowl but when she pulled away and blew the smoke out of her mouth he booed at her.

"What?" she asked.

"That was weak," he told her. "Try again,"

She did so, the exact same way she had before and he still booed.

"Okay you suck at this, do a shot gun," he told her and she handed the bowl back to him.

He lit the bowl for what seemed to be almost five minutes. He held the smoke in and then leaned forward and blew the smoke into her mouth. She closed her eyes but after she received the smoke she also got something else. At first she was too shocked and trashed to even recognize what was going on. But after a few seconds later she was kissing back. She didn't know what to do, she knew she shouldn't do this but she didn't want to stop either. Yes they were just supposed to be friends and that's all she really wanted to be with him but she also wanted to know what it would be like to kiss him. And it was like the three years had never come between them. The kiss was hot and it left her lips burning she pulled away and he proceeded to do another shot gun which lead to another kiss. Before she knew what was going on she was laying on her back on the couch and he was straddling her. She missed him touching her, everywhere he did it tingled or burned. He was retracing her body like a map but he still knew all the places she loved to be touched and every time he pulled away from her it pained her. She loved it and she was kissing him back with the same intensity he was. He slipped her shirt off and was now working on her pants. She didn't even try to stop him; in fact she was helping him take off his pants. His sunglasses were off and he was staring at her eyes as he entered her. It was silent between the two of them. He didn't break his gaze as he continued to move in and out of her. She was surprised, he had never been so passionate with her or forceful, it had to be all the pot and the alcohol talking. She didn't care she hadn't had sex in a while and sex with Steven was always the best. No one she had ever met had been able to measure up. She couldn't take it much anymore with all the attention he was giving her, staring at her in her eyes. She kept trying to break the stare but he would move slightly to meet her eyes again. So before long she pulled him in for another kiss to get him to stop doing that.

"Oh god Jackie," He grunted and she smiled. She liked having a little power over him. Normally having sex with him lasted awhile but it had been so long for either one of them, since the last time they had sex together. And she knew all the substances she took today sped up the process. She was a little sad when it was over; she wasn't sure if he would realize what they just done and leave her. To her surprise he held her and lay back in the same position on the couch they did the night before. She tried to find comfort in his arms but it was just awkward. She really shouldn't have done what she just did, sure it was great, probably the best sex they ever had but they had to be friends. There was too much history here. And it wasn't just their emotions involved in this now there was Nikki too. And she didn't want to hurt Nikki in any way. When he was finally asleep she decided to be the one that left this time. She carefully got up again and successfully and went in search of her clothes. They were scattered everywhere. She got dressed quickly and left through the back door so she wouldn't have a chance of running into Red or Kitty. She didn't want to hurt Steven but she didn't want to get hurt again herself. She made her way back into Brooke and Michael's house. She ran into the bathroom and took a shower and brushed her teeth.

There was a knock on the door like from the night before.

"I'm just trying to pee!" Jackie called through the door.

"Jackie, did you just get in?" she heard Brooke ask.

Shit, she thought to herself. She finished cleaning herself up and opened the door.

"Yeah," She gave Brooke a small smile.

Brooke looked exhausted and yawned. "Where have you been all this time?"

"In the basement,"

Brooke's eyes got wide. "You weren't with Hyde were you?"

"Uh…" Jackie hadn't thought of what she was going to say to Brooke. Last time everything didn't go over so well.

"Jackie," Brooke said warningly.

"Yes… but…" Jackie didn't even know how to finish that sentence.

"You didn't do anything did you?" Brooke said as if she were her daughter and scolding her.

Jackie looked down at her feet. "We kind of had sex," She whispered so that it was barely audible. Before Brooke could say anything Jackie broke down and flung herself into Brooke's arms.

"What am I gonna do?"

"I don't know," Brooke said kind of surprised at everything that just happened. Jackie nodded; she knew no one would know what to do. She didn't even know what to do. And she was pretty sure that she was gonna have to think up a good excuse if she still wanted to be friends with Steven.


	6. Best Kept Secret

A/N: hehe I am going to stir the pot a little bit. I honestly had no idea what to do with this chapter after I wrote the last one. But I was just throwing some ideas around and out came this. I know this won't disappoint anyone. Please read and review. I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

**Love wasn't built on Conditions**

Chapter 6: Best Kept Secret

Jackie sat at her desk staring at the wall; she had probably been doing it since she started back this week. It was Thursday and if you asked anyone at the office she had been doing this Monday, Tuesday and Wednesday.  
"Knock, knock" a voice said. Jackie didn't answer she was too busy wondering where her life went wrong.

"Jackie, it's your second week on the job and you are already slacking?" it tried again. Which snapped Jackie out of lala land; she looked at him and frowned. If it wasn't for him she wouldn't be in this situation.

"What do you want Anthony?" she asked in an angry tone. She had been trying to avoid him since the party and up until now she had been successful.

"Just wondering if you were planning on coming to the party with us tomorrow night," He walked over and sat on the corner of her desk. "We didn't get to spend that much time at the party and I definitely want to see more of you,"

Yeah more of her was right, he wanted to see her naked on her back on his nasty ass bed.

"Sorry, I don't think I can,"

"If you are too afraid of drinking and driving you can always crash at my place," He said wagging his eyebrows.

Jackie rolled her eyes. "I'm actually trying to see a friend,"

"You know if you had just told me you were seeing that Hyde guy I wouldn't have had you sleep in my bed,"

Jackie scoffed. "I'm not seeing Steven, I just don't want to see you," She said and got up, Anthony followed her and she shut the door in his face.

"Ahh… much better"

The last couple of days had been absolute hell for her. She knew it was her fault that Steven didn't want to be around her, after all she did run away from them after they had sex but it had been about a week and a half since it happened. He was using his zen against her again so she tried to use it back on him to show she didn't care. He would come over to Brookes and Michaels to drop Nikki off and would completely ignore her. The two days he spoke to her only when he was burning her. It was like the year before she went to college all over again.

"Jackie," The little girl said to her.

Jackie looked up from the kitchen table where she was doing her work. "Yeah?"

"Why are you mad at daddy?" she asked.

"Uh…" Jackie wasn't mad at Steven but she didn't understand how she could explain the situation to a little girl. Did he tell her she was mad at him?  
"Is that what he told you?'

"You don't talk to Daddy anymore," She said sadly.

"We are okay we are just spending some time apart. While you were at your grandmothers we were together everyday and now we just need to spend time with other people," Jackie tried.

"Oh," Nikki replied looking at her still sad. She pulled her on her unicorn and walked out of the kitchen. She really didn't like having to explain these things to Nikki, she didn't know what Steven thought. She also wasn't Nikki's mother.

"I got it!" Brooke said walking in holding a brown paper bag.

Jackie looked up at her. "Thank you so much!" Jackie exclaimed and ran over to her taking the bag.

"No problems, thanks for letting me get a few minutes away for the girls,"

"I'm gonna go take this now," Jackie told her walking out of the room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hyde walked up to Kelso's house ready to pick up Nikki. He wasn't sure what was going on with Jackie but he was sick of it. She had been ignoring him for the past two weeks and he didn't know what happened. All he remembered was they came home from dinner with the gang he had pissed her off at dinner and she came down and played poker with them and that was it. He had so much fun with the guys and her that night, he hadn't been that trashed in so long. He wondered if it had anything to do with the night before where they sleeping together on the couch, if she wanted to be with him and then he pissed her off. He wasn't quite sure but he didn't want to piss her off so he just let her be, if she wanted to talk to him she could make the first move. He learned in the past that by pushing her to talk he just ended up pissing her off more.

He walked into the house.

"Oh hey Hyde," Brooke said peering around the fridge door.

"Was she good today?" He asked sitting down at the table.

"Well… she has been acting out at day care,"

"What?" Hyde asked. He didn't really have much contact with Nikki's school. He dropped her off at Brookes early; Brooke took both the girls to school and picked them up.

"Yeah she got a note home today," She said walking over to Nikki's backpack and opening it. She picked the note out and handed it to him. He scanned it real fast.

"She has sharing issues?" Hyde asked. "So what, she'll grow out of it,"

"No… her teacher wants you to come in to talk to them,"

"God, when am I gonna have time to do that? I have to be down at the record store with Randy. We are still fixing that place up,"

"I could go for you," Brooke tried.

"Nah," He waved her off "You do enough. I'm supposed to be the parent and I never see her. It's my fault she has problems sharing,"

He was surprised what just flew out of his mouth, did he actually own up to something? Yeah sure Nikki was a little spoiled, she was an only child and she had one parent. He would shower her with attention when she was around. Kitty and Red only had one grandchild and it was her so of course she got a lot from them, and Nikki's grandmother always was giving her things. He knew he had to teach her to interact better with other kids but he figured that being around Betsy would teach her that.

"Well I could go with you if you want," Brooke told him.

He really didn't know what to say, he would appreciate her being there seeing as she was more of Nikki's caregiver then he was sometimes but he couldn't depend on Brooke for everything.

"I think I can handle it, but thanks for the offer," he responded.

"You want to stay for dinner?" she asked but before he answered there was a high pitched shriek that came from the back of the house. They both looked at each other before taking off to see what the problem was. They got into the living room and Betsy and Nikki were sitting side by side playing with dolls perfectly fine.

"Thank God," Brooke let out.

"Who could it have been?" he asked.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This could not be happening, there was no way. How could something like this happen to Jackie Burkhardt? No… maybe it was wrong? Brooke just had to have bought a cheap test. She opened the bathroom door and peaked out to see both children and Brooke and Steven standing in the living room.

"Oh, hi!" She said trying to seem fine.

"is everything okay?" Brooke asked making a face to her.

"Yup… just a spider," Jackie said walking out a little farther. "Oh, hey Steven!"

"Hi Jackie," he seemed unconvinced.

"How many spiders where there?" Brooke asked referring to the test.

"Two, can you believe that? I think I might just be seeing things," Jackie replied but this conversation was making it worse for her in Steven's eyes.

"Jackie, is everything okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm just feeling a little sick," She said running back to the bathroom and she shut and locked the door before vomiting again. She had never thrown up so much in one month in her entire life.

When she finally calmed down she walked out into the living room to find Steven sitting on the couch by himself.

"Where's the girls?" Jackie asked walking around to face him.

"Oh Brooke made them dinner," Steven said looking at the TV.

"Oh," She sat down on the couch on the other side.

"Are you sure you are okay?" He asked suddenly.

"Yeah, I just ate something bad at work today,"

He didn't say anything and the silence was driving her crazy. Was she really pregnant? Tests don't lie? She wasn't going to tell him, she couldn't not until she was entirely sure. She was starting to get fidgety, he couldn't read her mind could he? He was staring at her and it was like it was burning into her brain. Could he know?

"So I was wondering," He started off. Finally someone broke the silence and Jackie let out a deep breath.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think I could get Kathy's number from you?"

What? What an insensitive jackass, her she was pregnant with his child and he wanted to date one of her friends? God why did she date him in the first place?

"Um… yeah sure, she really likes you," Jackie told him.

"Great," He responded

And now they were back to silence again. Jackie looked at the ceiling, normally she was bubbly and full of things to say but when she was trying to hold something in she seemed to blank with proper conversational skills.

"yup," she answered after a few seconds.

"Not that I care, but did I do something to piss you off?" He asked.

Jackie stared at him, was he serious? "No, but aren't you mad at me?"

"Why would I be?" He asked confused.

Did he remember? Should she try to bring it up? She was afraid to because whenever she used to bring up relationship stuff with him he would just get angry and it would make things worse then they needed to be. They were both so hard headed.

"So you aren't mad about what happened that night after the guys left?" Jackie asked.

"No, did you do something?"

Jackie laughed. What was she going to say? He had to have forgotten what happened which makes the situation with Kathy even worse.

"More like you did something," she answered.

"What?" and before she could tell him what happened both girls ran into the living room and jumped on the couch.

"So you aren't mad at daddy anymore?" Nikki asked.

"I was never mad," Jackie answered looking at her. This was making her look worse. God she wanted to move out of here and not be involved with Steven and his daughter sometimes. She wouldn't have to make things up and feel like she was lying to anyone.

"We should probably get out of here, we need to have a little talk," Steven said talking to his daughter. Nikki got up and ran from Steven. I guess she knew she was in trouble because she started crying and tried to get away from him as fast as she could. Jackie watched in shock as the girl ran into the bathroom and tried to shut the door but Steven was too fast for her.

"Daddy, what's this?" she came out of the bathroom holding the pregnancy test.

Steven looked back at her and Jackie just shrugged.

"Oh sorry, I should have thrown that out," Brooke said saving the day. "Jackie if that's what you really found you should have told me!"

"Sorry, I wasn't sure if you wanted to show Michael,"

"Alright, I don't know what's going on here but I don't want to stay here and have Nikki learn more disgusting things that I have to explain,"

As soon as Brooke was sure they had left Jackie started crying.  
"You're pregnant?" Brooke asked.

"Uh-huh," between sobs

"And its Hydes,"

"Uh-huh,"

"And he doesn't remember?"

"He even asked me for that girls number I tried to set him up with on Friday night," she started to ball.

"Oh jeeze, Jackie are you gonna tell him?"

"I can't! He already has one kid and he doesn't remember… maybe it's a false positive?"

"Alright fine, I'll get you another one. But if it comes up positive again you have to see a doctor,"

"Fine," Jackie agreed.

"And if he says you are pregnant you have to tell Hyde,"

"I dunno… everything is already so strained between us,"

"Jackie! He has a right to know. Its part his too!"

"But he is going through so much right now…"

"And Nikki would have a little sister,"

"He and I are finally on good terms for the first time in our life. I don't want to go and screw that up."

"Well its gonna get a lot worse if a baby comes out of you in nine months with a head full of curls,"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mmm… this is really good!" Nikki said eating ice cream out of a bowl.

"Can I have some?" Hyde asked.

"No!" Nikki said taking the bowl and shielded her body around it.

"Can I just have a little bit?" He asked

"No!"

"Just a spoonful?"

"Go get some of your own!"

"Look Nikki, Your teacher sent me a note home," He told her.

She just looked at him not understanding what he was trying to tell her.

"Because you have been being a bad girl,"

"No I haven't!"

"You aren't sharing with your classmates,"

"That's because they are mean,"

"They can't all be mean,"

"Yes they are and I don't like them!"

"You won't even share with Betsy?"

"No!"

"Nikki, you have got to realize that just because you are the only kid around here doesn't mean that you get everything you want." Hyde told her and took the bowl away. "Now you can't have anymore of this until you will share with me,"

Nikki stood up and stamped her feet across the floor into her room and slammed the door. That's what he got when he left her around under the influence of Jackie. She as starting to act as spoiled and annoying as Jackie used to be when he first met her. And he definitely couldn't take a little Jackie living with him. He had got to stop this behavior and he had to do it now.

But before he could say anything to Nikki the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey man," He heared Kelso say.

"Hey, Congrats man,"

"On what?"

"Brooke's pregnant,"

"She is?"

"Yeah we found out today,"

"Uh… well speaking of pregnancy… Donna went into labor!"

"crap we need to get up to Madison," Hyde responded.

"Yeah just bring Nikki over here, Brooke can watch her while we are gone,"

"Yeah I'm on my way,"

A/N: I'm sorry this moves fast but I'm starting to get a little bit of writers block. I know some stuff I want to put in this story but I got to get it to move along so it can happen. Sorry this is probably the crappiest chapter. But I just wanted to give you guys a little something after that last chapter.


	7. Never say Forever cause nothing Lasts

A/N: I don't think anyone is going to be happy with me for this chapter. Be prepared for a very sad ending… I don't want to ruin it for you. Thanks for all the reviews so far and luvcali for giving me the drive to continue!!! Oh and last chapter was only two weeks… not a month. This chapter picks up directly after hearing the news of Donna going into Labor. Please r & r.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of that 70s show or Foo Fighter's Lyrics

**Love wasn't built on Conditions**  
Chapter 7: Never say Forever cause nothing Lasts

The pair sat in silence as the car's tires in their cycling carrying them closer to their destination with every rotation. Each had their heads staring straight at the road. It was so unbearable for both but neither knew what to say. Hyde was cursing Kelso for leaving with the Forman's and forcing Hyde to bring Jackie with him. Something was going on with her and he knew somehow it had to do with him but he didn't want to know. Their relationship had been so awkward since she returned. Sometimes they would be fine and then others he was sure she was trying to think of a way to kill him but making it look like it was suicide. He turned his head to look at her but she was lost in her own thoughts, he wondered what she was thinking.

Freaking bastard, he wants me to set him up with Kathy and I'm pregnant with his baby? Yeah right he has another thing coming if he thinks that's gonna happen. We have been in the car for about an hour now and he hasn't said anything to me at all. What a jerk, how could I sleep with him? Oh that's right I had to be high to do that. I was out of my better judgment. I swear to God if I hadn't been high that would have not had happened. We can't go down that road again; she thought to herself and looked down at her nails. Perfectly manicured as always, she pulled down the visor to try to look at herself in the mirror, too bad it was dark outside. She pushed it up against the roof of the car and threw herself back into the seat of the car. She picked at the edge of the seat with her nails. She remembered when they were dating how Steven had told her it would be great once Eric and Donna moved to Madison; they would have a place to go to get away from everyone in Point Place. And here they were finally traveling to Madison together but of course they weren't together. That's how it always was for them, things always ended up happening when they weren't together. Brooke and Kelso, Eric and Donna got married when they weren't together. Jackie got into college when they weren't together and Steven's career took off when they weren't together. Maybe they just weren't meant to be? He doesn't even remember them sleeping together, she sure as hell wasn't about to tell him what happened. She turned her head away looking out the passenger window in disgust; she didn't even want to be able to see him at all. Everything was moving so fast and it was really dark out. She was trying to make out anything but all she could see was the moon and the stars. She hated riding in his car; it reminded her of different times from when they dated but mostly the time when he told her about that skanky nurse. It seems like he was always letting her down in one way or another. She sighed, she wish he would drive faster she wanted to get out of the car. She was definitely going to ride home with the Forman's on the way back.

She heard him grunt and she turned her body completely toward the other side of the car to look at him. She was examining every inch of him and she knew this would make him uncomfortable. She was trying to send him messages through her eyes like: what the hell is your problem you man whore? You are just as bad as Michael. He looked at her uncomfortably but she couldn't tell he had those stupid sunglasses on. He never wore them in front of Nikki! Why was it so easy for him to be so honest with her but not Jackie? It bothered her so much. Stop being jealous of his daughter! She told herself, she knew it was a different type of relationship he had with Nikki then he had with her but still she hated it. How could he have someone else's baby and be so responsible but she was pregnant with his second and he didn't even remember conceiving it?

Jackie couldn't take it anymore and smacked his arm before turning around to look out the window.

"Jackie! What the hell?" He exclaimed. Okay so maybe he didn't want to know what she was thinking. His right upper arm throbbed from where she hit. She might look tiny but she could pack quite a punch. He didn't rub it, he tried to keep his eyes on the road. She was so moody lately, probably her time of the month but he kept that to himself. Last time he blamed her moodiness on her period he got kicked in the shin and that hurt more then getting smacked. She seemed fine at Kelso's earlier and she said she wasn't mad at him. So what the hell was going on, and what was that little stare down earlier? He didn't want to try to talk to her about it though, ever since the party two weeks ago he hadn't been able to have a real conversation with her. Just keep looking at the road and forget about her, he told himself. A sign for the hospital came up 20 more miles. He sighed out loud; at this rate he wasn't sure he would make it there alive.

Jackie jumped out of the car before it came to a full stop. She was just happy to be able to get away from him for a few minutes. She didn't even wait for him to get out of the car and ran into the hospital. She couldn't wait to see Donna, it had been a month. She walked right up to the information desk and hurried the woman to help her find the right waiting room before Steven had a chance to come in. She hoped he got lost, he deserved it. She took an elevator up to the fourth floor where she was finally greeted with familiar faces.

"Jackie honey!" she heard Kitty call to her. Jackie walked over to her and gave her a big hug. So far it was just Mr. and Mrs. Forman and Kelso.   
"Bob is in Florida and is flying home. Fez and Laurie are driving in from Chicago," She said.

"How's Eric holding up?" Jackie asked smiling and Kitty laughed.

"Donna don't hold my hand so tight! I think it's gonna break…. Ahhh I have never been in so much pain in my life!" She heard Eric yell from the delivery room.

"You're in pain?!" Donna bellowed.

Jackie sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Hey Jackie you want to go steal some doctor jackets and…"

"Michael you finish that sentence and I'll kick you in the shin,"

"Jesus Jackie! I was just trying to have a little fun here! We are gonna be here for awhile… hey where's Hyde?"

"Thanks for waiting for me Jackie," She heard Steven say. She turned around and they were only about inches apart. She looked up at him and his sunglasses were off, his eyes were piercing blue and she just wanted to grab him and kiss him. Instead she slapped him.

"Ow! Hey what the hell was that for?" He asked and then she kicked him in the shin. She loved her boots; she could never feel it afterwards.

"You should know what that's for, and if you don't you are bigger jerk then I thought you were!" she said and stomped off. She needed a walk around the hospital to cool down.

"Dude what is her problem?" Kelso asked as he sat down next to him.

"I don't know man; she hit me in the car and jumped out of it before I had a chance to put it in park."

"Ever since you told me Brooke was pregnant she has been really weird."

"Yeah I don't know what's going on with her lately,"

The group had fallen silent but it was soon replaced with doctors yelling at each other.

"Nurse, call the OR we have to have an emergency cesarean section. The baby's heart rate is dropping!"

Hyde looked immediately and Kitty, she knew she was going to be upset. Kitty stopped in her tracks and tried to go up to the doctor to ask questions but Donna was being rushed on a gurney down the hallway with Forman. He looked panicked and as white as a sheet.

Kelso looked pretty worried and Hyde just didn't know what to do. Red was trying to calm down Kitty and Kelso for the first time in his life was actually being quite.

"Oh where the hell is Jackie?" Hyde asked out loud.

"I'll go find her," Kelso said beginning to stand up.

"No I'll find her, you go call your wife," Hyde told him and began walking down the hallway in the opposite direction Donna was being pushed. He at first had no idea where to start looking but then he remembered the gift shop, of course that's where Jackie would be, she loved to buy things.

Yup, some people never change, he thought to himself as he entered the gift shop.

"Jackie," He called to her as she looked at the different balloons.

"What do you want Steven?" she asked not looking at him.

"I got to tell you something,"

"Should I get pink or blue balloons? Or should I get a mixture of them?" She asked the lady working behind the counter.

"Jackie!"

"What is so freaking important that it can't wait?"

"The baby's heart rate is dropping and Donna has to get an emergency c-section,"

Jackie finally looked at him dropping the balloon strings from her hands. She walked toward him.

"Is she going to be okay?" she asked as she got closer and the two continued to walk out of the shop.

"I don't know, but I figured you would want to know,"

"Yeah, thanks," She began to pick up speed and start to run.

"Jackie! Come on! You being up there isn't going to change anything," He called after her but she was already too far away. He just rolled his eyes and walked to the cafeteria. He picked up some drinks for Kitty and Red and one for Jackie… too bad they didn't sell liquor here. He knew the girls wouldn't be satisfied with their drinks. He walked further down the hallway and found Kelso on a payphone.

"Dude, Brooke is freaking out," He said spastically shaking like he did when he was trying to explain something.

"Yeah man,"

"She is trying to find a sitter so she can come up here,"

He nodded and continued up to waiting room where he found Red sitting by himself and Jackie nervously pacing back and forth.

"What do you mean I can't be in the or? I am a nurse for god shakes! How can you keep a mother out of there when her baby is going through something so scary?" Kitty yelled as male nurse pulled her out and walked her back towards the waiting room.

"Oh Red, I knew they should have come to the point place hospital! At least there I could be in the delivery room!"

He pulled his wife down into the chair next to him and tried to calm her down when Hyde knew that Red was scared too. He had never seen Red scared before but he could tell, he was out of his normal foot in ass element.

Hyde walked over to Jackie and offered her the drink but she didn't take it. She just continued to pace back and forth.

Hyde went back and sat down and Kelso joined him.

"Jackie would you please stop walking back and forth, you are going to ruin your shoes," Hyde tried.

"They are just shoes Steven," She said automatically not looking at him, still lost in her own thoughts.

Kelso looked at him. "Dude, what is going on with her?" He practically yelled.

"She didn't even correct you! They are totally boots,"

Hyde rolled his eyes

"Mom is everything okay?" Laurie said running over to her mother and giving her a big hug. This was the first time anyone in that room had seen her do anything human, besides marrying Fez. He retreated over to Jackie so that Red couldn't kill him. It had been about three months since Hyde had seen Fez but he wasn't exactly sure he wanted to see him under these conditions. He nodded at him but Fez was working on calming Jackie down. It was actually getting her more upset then before.

"It's a boy!" Forman screamed, he ran down the hallway to find them and he kept yelling it over and over again. He stood in his hospital gown and his face was still as white as it had been before he had gone into the OR.

"Honey why are you so pale?" Kitty asked standing up to hug him.

"Well I may have fainted while Donna delivered… organs are really gross looking,"

"Way to go Forman," Hyde mocked.

"So the baby's okay?" Jackie asked finally coming out of her state.

"Yeah he's fine-" He began to say but was cut off by doctors.

"Mr. Forman we need you back in the OR," the doctor ordered.

"Is the baby okay?" He asked repeating Jackie

"It's your wife,"

He looked directly at Hyde and he didn't know what to do. He ran down the hallway with the doctor.

"Jesus what is going on today?" Jackie yelled. She stopped down the hallway following Forman and Hyde followed. He saw her trying to peer into the window on the door.

"Jackie, come on you won't be able to make things better," Hyde tried to tell her.

"She's loosing a lot of blood and she won't clot!" The doctor explained to Forman on the other side of the door. Jackie looked up at him with big eyes. What the hell was he supposed to do?

"can't you do something?" Eric pleads.

"We can't give her a blood transfusion if she won't clot," The doctor explained. Jackie felt like part of her soul was being torn out. Donna had to make it right? She was the strong one, of course she would she was a lumberjack! She was worrying for nothing the baby made it, it was a fighter just like Donna.

"You're right," Jackie sniffed linking arms with Steven. They were about to walk down the hallway when she heard the doctors start to yell in a more panicked tone.

"Her heart rate is dropping," A nurse called.

"We can't close her up!" someone else shouted.

"Do something!" Eric demanded.

Jackie stood frozen in the hallway listening to all the yelling. Why weren't they trying to do something?

She started to march over to the door screaming "give her some blood! You incompetent ass holes! We can sue for malpractice!!!" Before she could get to the door Steven pulled her back into him. She stood there frozen, the heart monitor flat lined. Jackie couldn't comprehend what was going on, everything started to move slower.

"We lost her!" someone called.

"Revive her!!!" Eric was crying.

Jackie looked up at Steven through tears in her eyes and he wrapped his arms around her. No this could not be happening, this was a big joke. Donna had to be okay, she had to. She was her best friend she couldn't die.

"Time of death 01:04 hours,"


	8. The Aftermath

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

A/N: I know it took FOREVER for you guys to get this and I know its kind of short. Its not as progressive as I wanted it to be but my computer ate the last one when I was getting it fixed. The next chapter is going to be the funeral. I am really not trying to down play Donna's death; I hope it doesn't seem like it. I should have another chapter for you at least done by Sunday. I promise promise promise it will be up very latest by Monday night.

**Love wasn't built on Conditions**

Chapter 7: The Aftermath

"Daddy, what does dead mean?" his little brunette asked. She sat on the Forman's living room couch kicking her feet into the couch cushion. He was squatting down in front of her trying to explain what had happened. It had been a fiasco when Kelso tried to explain it to Betsy. He ended up lying on the floor not moving and the little girl cried. "It was realistic!" He claimed when Brooke yelled at him.

He didn't want to use the lame excuse they go to sleep and never wake up and he didn't want to bring god into it. He sat there trying to think and then he grabbed her coloring book off the coffee table and one of her crayons. He opened it up and on the back cover he drew a line.

"You see this line?" He asked and Nikki nodded her head. "Okay well this one end the beginning of the line is birth, the start of your life. You were born three years ago. And life is like a line, it's different for everybody. Some lines are longer then others. The end of the line is the end of your life. Everyone's life eventually comes to an end."

"You mean one day you will die too?" She asked. He was surprised because he wasn't sure a three year old would be able to understand something so complicated. But as soon as he heard her ask that question he regretted it, she picked up on it faster then he thought and now she was going to get just as upset as Betsy had or more.

"Yes but not for a long time,"

"How do you know?"

"Because he is stubborn," Jackie said finally interjected. She hadn't talked since it happened, she become an introvert which was not Jackie at all. She didn't care what she looked like, she didn't eat and she didn't talk. The bottle of Jameson sitting next to her was her only friend now.

"Daddy, what does stubborn mean?"

"You know how your weebles never stay down when you push them, that's stubborn,"

"Oh," the little girl thought about it for a second. "Okay and she hopped down off the couch.

"Where are you going?" He asked as she started to walk into the kitchen.

"Well Raggedy Anne died, and I have to go burry her," she replied.

He smirked as he watched her walk out over to Brooke and Kelso's, then he got up and walked over to the piano bench where Jackie had been nursing her problems.

She picked up the bottle and took a huge swig of the liquor and looked at him.

"What?" she asked as she set it down next to her.

"I know that Donna just…" He began "and I know it's hard for you but every time I see you now you got a bottle in your left hand almost like it's attached to you,"

"Since when have you cared if I drank Steven Hyde, its pretty hypocritical of you to make such remarks," she answered getting defensive.

"Jackie, you need to calm down or you are gonna wake the baby,"

Jackie fumed when she heard this, "If it wasn't for that stupid baby, my friend would still be here!"

"You can't hate the baby just because of what happened, he's the only person now you are gonna have left that's Donna,"

He thought that was going to make her feel better but boy was he wrong. Jackie sent a death glare at him that he hadn't seen since Sam was around. It actually kind of scared him.

"Is that how you feel about Nikki and Trish? Because she reminds you of Trish? You still love Trish don't you?" Jackie yelled.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He said matching her tone.

"Like you care, leave me the fuck alone!" she screamed and stalked out of the Forman's house with bottle in hand.

He decided to follow her; he wasn't sure where she planned on going and even with Kelso as chief of police he didn't want her to get arrested for being drunk in public or worse. She continued over to Kelso's house and Hyde almost turned around to go back inside when he saw Kelso in the yard with Nikki holding her doll.

"What are you doing?" Jackie asked him angrily.

"Well I was going to burry her," Nikki told Jackie.

"But I decided it would be more fun if we 'cremated' her,"

"You will set anything on fire won't you Michael?" she sighed. "Well here it will make it burn faster," she poured some of her liquor on the doll.

"Nikki, go inside grandmas right now!" Hyde told her running up to them. He made sure she was inside before he grabbed the doll out of Kelso's hand and then frogged him.

"Ow! What the hell Hyde? What was that for?"

"Setting a little girl's doll on fire, in front of her? What the hell where you two thinking?"

"She needs to learn now Steven, she can't rely on anything, not even a doll," Jackie said before she stormed off into the house.

"Well she wanted to give her a funeral; I thought this would be more fun,"

"Yeah and how was she going to get to say goodbye to her doll this way?"

"I let her hold the matches, damnit Hyde!"

"Jackie you have to stop drinking," Brooke said as her friend entered the kitchen.

"Not you too," She whined.

"I can't have you drinking around Betsy, and it's not a healthy way to cope with what happened. We all miss Donna but…"

"I don't want to hear it, you didn't just loose your best friend," Jackie cut her off and then she raced up to her room and slammed the door.

It was hard for her to be in the house, everywhere she looked Donna was there. The living room where they used to have sleep overs, in Betsy's room where they once shared a room, the kitchen where they got ready for prom and the guest bedroom where the two of them hid out while Pam and Midge fought over Bob.

"Jackie," the door open

"Steven?" she asked running to him and collapsing in his arms crying.

He stood there and held her for as long as he could. He missed the physical contact but he had to be careful he didn't want anything to happen while they were both so vulnerable. He felt like shit for what happened. He missed Donna and he couldn't believe that he would never be able to talk to her again but he couldn't imagine what Jackie was going through. She sobbed into his shoulder like she had when Kelso had broke up with her, like she had when her father went to jail but this time it wasn't because something some one did to her but because she was finally upset about someone else.

"Oh, Steven," she said pulling away and looking up at him with tears in her eyes "I'm gonna miss crying on Donna's awful sweaters," then she started bawling again. He pulled her in close to him.

"I don't have a best friend anymore," she cried out and Hyde could start to feel the tears though his shirt.

"Jackie," He said quietly, almost inaudible. "You've always been my best friend,"

She pulled him in tighter to her; they were as close as humanly possible now.

It was hard enough with everything that was going on, she didn't know what they were. Were they just really good friends, where they something more? He still didn't know that she was pregnant but after all that alcohol she just consumed out of selfishness she wasn't sure if there was still going to be a baby. Well now's a good of time as any to tell him.

Trying to compose herself she pulled away from his arms but took his hand in hers and sat on the bed.

"Steven," she sniffled. "I'm not trying to make problems; we both are going through enough as it is,"

"Jackie, I don't want to label this just yet…" he trailed off.

"No, I know," she whipped the tears out of her eyes "but I do have to tell you something,"

"Okay,"

"Well remember that night we all went out for dinner? And then the four of us played poker?"

"Yeah what about it,"

"'k well, that night we were both pretty," and motioned as if she had the bottle of Jameson in her hand.

"Yeah..."

"And I don't think you remember this but I do, we kind of messed around that night,"

This time he didn't say anything he just sat there like a statue. She knew he was trying to take this in and he wanted her to just spit it out.

"I'm late," she told him "about a month and a half,"

Still no reaction, he just took a deep breath in.

"That test Nikki found…"

"Was yours," he finished. "And you knew this entire time and you have been drinking for the past two days,"

"Steven, I don't know if I want to have it,"

"Well you are doing a good job making sure that's not going to happen," He said standing up angrily.

"I just don't want to end up like Donna!"

"Jackie, what happened to Donna was rare and you can't just go making stupid senseless decisions like that!" He bellowed.

Jackie started sobbing again hysterically.

"You know it's not just your decision!" He went on. "Why didn't you tell me when Nikki found it?"

"Cause we were finally okay after that fight,"

"Jackie! We weren't even mad at each other!" He paused. "You know what I can't be around you right now," He walked out of the room

Jackie sat there for a second before she followed him. "Steven," she called walking out of the hallway. She ran to catch up to him but tripped on the carpet and fell. She was drunk and she misjudged her balance. He turned around worried, probably about the baby Jackie thought.

He walked back and stood over her; he shook his head before he helped her to her feet and walked her back to her room.

"Steven, please. I know, I know I messed up. I should have told you but we have been through a lot and I just didn't want to screw up anything. I wanted you to be with me if you wanted to not just because I was pregnant. And then the whole thing with Donna and I know I made some bad decisions."

"You got that right,"

"But you said I was your best friend and friends forgive each other for making mistakes,"

"Jackie…" He began

The stood out in front of the guest bedroom and Jackie looked up at him with pleading eyes.

"Can you just come in and lay with me?" She asked "You know like we used to?"

She bit her bottom lip looking up at him; she really just needed to feel safe in his arms. After all that happened, she had lost Donna and he was already mad at her and she didn't want to loose him too or this baby.

"Fine, at least I can make sure you don't drink anymore," He said and helped her into the room.

He laid on the bed and she crawled up into the little nook that was hers. She rested her head on his shoulder and looked at him. He seemed to still be frustrated at her but was trying to calm down. She put her arm around his stomach and pulled him into her and then she kissed his cheek. He had always been there for her when Donna wasn't there. She had to get used to leaning on him again.

"Thank you Steven," she said and nuzzled her face into his neck and he ran his hand through her hair.

"Well it's what Donna would have wanted," He said trying not to be so angry.

"I'm really gonna miss her," Jackie said starting to cry again She buried her face into his shirt so he couldn't see her cry.

"Jackie it's going to be okay," He said rubbing hand up and down her arm. He kept saying it trying to believe it himself.

"Can you just lay with me for awhile?" she asked looking up at him.

"Yeah sure,"


	9. If theres anyother way, I'd do anything

Disclaimer: I don't own that 70's show or the lyric from Sufjan Steven's song for the widows in paradise.

A/N: So I got this done faster then I thought I would and I thought I would post it because I made you wait so long.Thank you guys for all your reviews! I'm trying to make it up to you. Don't worry though I'm getting on a role and there's at least two major events that I want in this story but this means many more chapters because I have to build up to them. Anyway enjoy this chapter. It takes place at Donna's funeral like I mentioned before in the previous chapter. Please r & r.

**Love wasn't built on Conditions**

Chapter 8: If there's any other way, I'd do anything for you

Her eyes were still wet when she opened them, had she been crying in her sleep?

She went to wipe away her tears and she sniffled a bit, surprised. She didn't really dream when she slept and it had taken her forever to sleep. Steven had promised to stay with her until she fell asleep. She sat up, it was her first effort, and it was going to be along day full of challenges. She really didn't want to get out of bed, today was the funeral. She had gone to both of the wakes but she had been drunk the entire time and that was before she told Steven about the baby. She sighed and ran her hand through her hair; it wasn't till that moment that she realized that Steven was still with her. He must have fallen asleep before she did.

Even though her best friend just died, last night had been nice for her. It was the first time Steven and her have really talked since they were together. He made her promise to go see a doctor after the funeral was over. They talked about how much they would miss Donna and their favorite memories of her. But there was one thing they didn't talk about, how they felt about each other. She looked around the room it could have been as if time never passed. Steven and she snuck in this room several times when they were younger to have sex because Donna got mad when they used her bed. Mostly when they wanted to have angry sex because they were loud and she would wake up the next morning feeling confused about what they were to each other. Now she was just waiting for Bob or Donna to walk in and catch them. Except this time they didn't actually sleep together and Donna couldn't walk in on them because she was… Jackie could never finish that sentence she hated thinking about Donna like that. She would have been twenty four, she was too young.

She looked over at Steven; his arm was wrapped protectively over her legs. She smiled; she missed waking up to him. It didn't matter how big the bed was the two of them always cuddled. They had to be touching in some way. She slipped back down and turned to her side to see if he would still instinctively move to touch her. Yup, his feet intertwined with hers to make sure she wasn't going anywhere. She really hopped he only had done this with her and not Sam or Trish. She looked at his face and his eyes opened.

"How long was I out?" Steven sat up.

"I think we slept all night," Jackie told him.

"Shit, I hope Nikki is okay,"

"I'm sure if you left her with Mrs. Forman she is fine,"

"I know it's just they already have a lot on them what with the baby and all," He looked over at her "You doing okay?"

"As okay as I'm gonna be. I just can't believe that this is it, you know after all these years I have to say goodbye to her." Her eyes starting to well up "and I will never get to hear her say it back,"

Steven pulled her into him and held her as she cried. If Jackie was this upset he couldn't imagine what Eric was going through. And then he felt like a shitty friend because he really hadn't been there for him. He had been staying over at the Forman's since the baby was born but it was really out of support for everyone.

Eric had been sitting in his room a lot talking to the baby, crying a lot talking about Donna. Hyde didn't really know what to say, two men don't cry together. He told him he would watch over the baby whenever he needed him to. Eric still hadn't named the baby. And Bob came everyday to see the baby.

Jackie was sniffling again and his shirt was stained with spots of her tears, not that he cared. He knew she would be crying on and off all day probably worse when they were at the funeral. There was a knock on the door and then it opened. Jackie and Hyde broke apart and Nikki stood in the door way in her footy pajamas and her hair in pigtails with her hands on her hips.

"Daddy, where were you?" she asked angry. She wrinkled her face and Hyde tried to take her seriously but she was too damn cute and her nose was pointed in the air, he laughed.

"This isn't funny!" she said and stamped her foot "I was worried," Then Jackie joined in on the laughing.

"I know baby," Hyde said getting out of bed and walking over to the little girl and picking her up and bringing her to the bed.

"Oh my gosh! She is a little me!" Jackie exclaimed.

"And one of you is enough," Hyde said turning and looking at Jackie who stuck her tongue out at him.

"What are you three? Cause if you are you two could be twins," He responded. "Why don't you get dressed, I'm going to take Nikki back over to the Forman's and get her ready,"

"Jackie, why you crying?" Nikki asked.

Though Jackie had been able to cover her sadness when the little girl first came in she couldn't any longer.

"I was just really close with your Aunt Donna," Jackie said solemnly.

Nikki walked on the bed over to Jackie and wrapped her arms around her. Jackie hugged the little girl back and half smiled, thinking how adorable she was.

"It'll be okay," the little girl said. Jackie looked at Steven who was staring at the two of them. She could tell he looked proud of his daughter. The girl was intuitive though she held on longer then a normal child would, she must have known Jackie was hurting.

"Thank you Nikki," She said as pulled away.

"Feel better," Nikki responded walking back to her dad.

"I'll see you in a little bit," Jackie said to Steven.

It took Jackie about twenty minutes to get out of bed, first she had to sit up again and then she put one foot on the floor, then the other. But it took her awhile before she would stand up. She knew her final destination for the day and she didn't want to go. It's not because she didn't want to see her friend off it's just that she knew that this was the end, the final goodbye. She thought they would grow old together and have kids that played together. Take their menopausal fits out on their husbands together. Sure she still had Brooke but it wasn't the same. Brooke hadn't been there through the Michael years or her on again off again relationship with Steven until recently. It just wasn't the same. Donna was there when her parents ran off and she needed a place to stay. Jackie let out a long sigh and walked into the bathroom. She turned on the faucet over to hot and saw how fast the room steamed up. She didn't care she stepped into the shower and let the warm water cut into her skin like knives, it stung a little bit but at least she could still feel pain. She stood there for as long as she could allowing her skin to get pruney, which she wouldn't normally do, because it looked ugly. Donna had been there for her during the first pregnancy scare and she wouldn't be here for this. She couldn't comfort her for the dumb decision she made when she chose to drink. She wouldn't be the possibly baby's godmother. That realization hit like a ton of bricks. Water was now streaming from her eyes. She wouldn't get to be her matron of honor at her wedding. For the longest time Donna had been the most stable person in her life. Both Jackie's parents left her, Michael left her, Steven left her and now Donna had finally left her to.

"God Damnit!" she screamed

She couldn't control her emotions anymore; her eyes were running faster then Niagara Falls and her nose was snotting up. She knew it was gross but she couldn't help it. She was breathing in so hard she was hyperventilating. She tried to steady herself but the room was spinning. She stepped out of the shower and sat on the floor. What was wrong with her? She started to panic she couldn't think straight. She opened her mouth to call out to someone but ended up just coughing on her own snot.

The side of her cheek felt warm, and then she felt a hand tap it.

"Jackie," she heard a voice said and then there was a quick tap again.

"Uh," she responded. She tried to open her eyelids but they felt really heavy.

"Jackie," the voice sounded sing-songy.

Her eyes popped open, it was coming back to her and she realized that she was naked against the cool bathroom tile and she was afraid of who had found her.

"Oh my god!" Jackie let out. She looked up to see Brooke standing above her and she realized there had been a towel placed around her.

"Are you okay?" Brooke asked she looked frightened.

"Um yeah, I think I just kind of blacked out there," Jackie said standing up. Her wet hair was wild and a mess lying all over her face. She wrapped the towel around her tighter.

"You're sure?" Brooke asked again backing out of the bathroom a step.

"Yeah, I just need to finish getting ready," Jackie told her and rested her hand on the door knob as a single for Brooke to leave her alone. She just really needed to be by herself to get composed.

"Okay, but let me know if you need anything," Brooke replied.

"Thanks," Jackie said before shutting the door.

Back at the Forman's Kitty made a fuss over Hyde and about where he had been the night before. Red was at the kitchen table reading the paper as if it were any other day. Kitty was furiously baking in the kitchen while the Pinciotti-Forman baby sat in a basinet by the phone. Upstairs Eric could be heard bawling but his parents seemed to be ignoring it.

"Thanks for watching Nikki last night Mrs. Forman," Hyde said as he stood in the kitchen holding his daughters hand.

"She is my oldest granddaughter," Kitty smiled. "Now you two need to go get ready,"

"Uh I think I'm gonna take a shower in the basement," Hyde answered.

"If you are trying to avoid him, just remember Bob is going to be worse," Kitty said pressing her lips together finally acknowledging her son.

"Fine I'll go talk to him but make sure she eats something," He said sitting Nikki at the table with her grandfather.

Hyde climbed the stairs and it felt odd, he didn't go up there much even when he lived here, he was confined to the basement. They didn't hang out in Eric's room much. Hearing his oldest friend cry like that really threw him for a loop. He took his time getting to the room trying to think of things to say even though he knew he couldn't think of anything that would make him feel better. He didn't even knock or say anything when he entered. Eric was standing by the window staring next door; Hyde walked over to him and patted his back. Eric turned around and looked at him before he knew what had happened Eric threw himself at Hyde, pulling him into a hug. It surprised him the way it always had when Jackie would do it to him. Eventually he was hugging him back and what did it matter? They were like brothers and brothers hugged.

"I'm so sorry man," He said.

"Hyde, I'm such a screw up," Eric said pulling away from him.

"What are you talking about man? You couldn't have stopped what happened,"

"No I know that, it's just the baby, I can't think of a name for the baby!" Eric complained. "The doctor told Donna that it was going to be a girl so we only came up with girl's names, not boy's names. And I can't think of anything. I'm not going to name him Luke because I know Donna would hate that,"

The both shared a small smile at that.

"And I feel like such a horrible parent, first of all I have to be both a mother and a father to this kid and I can't even think of a name. And if I can't even do that how am I going to be able to do anything?"

"You don't have to name the baby right away, Nikki was Hyde girl for about two weeks," Hyde.

"She didn't even get to sign the birth certificate," Eric said before he started to cry again.

Hyde put his hand on his head and tried to think. He felt so bad for his friend, he was a mess.

"Did she get to hold him?" Hyde asked he was afraid to because he wasn't sure if that would send Eric over the edge.

"For a minute," Eric answered. "She said he looked like a miniature Red,"

"Donald Reginald Forman," Hyde said.

"Huh?"

"Donald, the male version of Donna Don for short and Reginald you know, like your dad,"

Eric smiled "Thanks man,"

"No problem," He was just happy he could help him in some way.

"Its gotta be Pinciotti – Forman though,"

"Got red hair like her," Hyde commented.

"He looks just like her," Eric said with a bittersweet smile.

"I'm gonna go get ready now,"

"Yeah I'll see you in a little bit,"

Two hours later everyone had gathered in the Forman driveway to leave to go to Our Lady of Perpetual Sorrow for the Funeral. Bob and Midge where both there and inconsolable and Eric looked comatose. Jackie walked over to him and gave him a huge hug. They both just stood there in the embrace understanding that only the two of them could understand each others pain. Trish's mom came over earlier to pick up Nikki, Hyde didn't think she was old enough for something like this and Betsy was "safe" at Kelso's parents.

Jackie rode with Hyde over to the church, it was a silent ride but he held her hand the entire way. The funeral was only about ten minutes. The priest spoke, Bob and Eric both tried to get up to talk about Donna but neither of them could make it through. Brooke read a poem and then they got into their cars for the funeral procession to Point Places only cemetery. He parked his car alongside of a tiny hill and helped Jackie out of the car. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and the two walked up the hill to the burial plot. Everyone gathered around and Jackie was given a flower to place on the casket. Hyde walked with Jackie while she laid it on the casket. They then stood off a few feet and watched everyone else say goodbye. When it came Eric's turn he ran up to the casket and jumped on top.

"Take me with you!" He cried. "Damnit Donna! Why did you leave me?"

Red shook his head and walked over to Eric and whispered to him and tried to grab him off but Eric hung on for dear life. Jackie gasped and covered her mouth with her hand.

"Steven, Michael," Red called to the two boys.

Hyde walked over and he and Kelso were able to tear Eric away from the casket.

Eric squirmed and tried to fight them off.

"No let me go! Let me go with her!" He yelled.

The two placed his feet back on the ground but held on to his arms. Eric stepped on Kelso's foot trying to break free.

In all seriousness Kelso turned to Eric "If you don't stop it man I'll cuff you to that tree until it's over,"

Jackie ran over to them and wrapped her arms around Eric, "Its okay," she cooed.

Hyde felt a ting of jealous for a second seeing her wrap herself around him the way that she did but he knew it was out of support not because she wanted him.

"Lets get out of here," Eric finally said.

The four friends made it down to the Forman's basement avoiding everyone upstairs who had come over after the funeral. They sat in the circle and Hyde lit up the first joint he had since Jackie got pregnant.

"Jackie, you know you can't have any of this," He told her.

"I know," she said waving a bottle of soda.

"So I came up with a name for the baby… actually Hyde did," Eric announced.

"Oh yeah?" Jackie asked.

"its going to be Donald Reginald Pinciotti-Forman," Eric said proudly.

"Sounds very professional, like senator, or ohh a clown!"

"How does that sound like a clown?" Hyde asked.

"You know like Reggie the clown or something,"

"Kelso you are the king," Hyde rolled his eyes.

"Jackie, Hyde I wanted to ask you something," Eric got serious. "I want you to be the godparents to Donny,"

"Aw Eric! That's so sweet,"

"Well Donna wanted you two so I want to honor that," He told them.

"Of course man," Hyde answered.

"What about me?" Kelso huffed.

"You didn't choose me and Donna to be the godparents to Betsy," Eric reminded him.

"Yeah and it's a good thing! She wouldn't have a godmother right now!" Kelso said indignantly.

"Get the helmet," Hyde said to Jackie. "Okay Forman here's the rule you get to hit him as hard as you want with anything you want he just has to wear the helmet,"

"Uh! Why?" Kelso asked.

"Doofus! You just made a snide remark about Donna!" Jackie said handing Kelso the helmet "Now put it on or I'll hit you with out that!"

"No you know, its almost like the gang again… without Fez and you know…" Eric said. "I mean I really think its fucked up what you said about my wife,"

"Eric! You are like a widow," Kelso exclaimed.

"Um no… he's a widower Michael, a widow is when the husband dies," Jackie corrected.

"But if you think about it Donna was the man," Kelso answered.

"Seriously Kelso, I'm gonna let Hyde beat the shit out of you if you don't shut your mouth," Eric said.

"I'm sorry man; I just don't know how to react. I mean big D isn't hear anymore and its just everyone is sad and I want to make everyone laugh,"

"Michael you just have to do stupid stuff like you always do. Like gluing your hand to your face,"

"Eric would it make you feel better if I fell off the water tower?" Kelso asked.

"No, you know what would make me feel better," Eric said. "You telling Red you're gonna put your foot up his ass,"

"Done!" Kelso yelled and flew up the stairs.

"God he is so dumb, it's like he hasn't grown up!" Jackie complained. "Eric I'm sorry about Michael,"

"Not as sorry as he is gonna be when Red gets done with him," Eric responded.

"Ow! My eye!" The three heard from upstairs.

"Steven, Red stole your thing!" Jackie said surprised.

"Nah, how do you think I learned it?" He smiled.

Steven walked her back to Michael and Brooke's; Eric had finally calmed down enough to get sleep. He hadn't slept in days and Jackie was just happy he could have some relief finally. His stunt at the funeral scared her but she could understand why he did it. She felt like doing it to but she also could control her emotions a little more then he could. Though it wasn't much of a walk she was happy to be around him.

"When is Nikki coming back?" Jackie asked.

"Tomorrow morning,"

"Ah,"

"Why?"

"Just in case you know, you wanted to stay with me again,"

"I would but the Forman's need me right now," Steven said and kissed her.

"Steven, I don't want to freak you out but earlier I had a panic attack after you left and I couldn't breathe so I passed out for a while. I'm not sure how long. But I promise to go to the doctor. I'm worried about the baby," They were standing in the grass outside of the old Pinciotti house by the kitchen door.

"I can go with you if you want," He told her.

"Well I was planning on going tomorrow, just dropping by and you are getting Nikki back tomorrow, she shouldn't be pushed from one person to the next. I'll be fine," she told him.

"Call me when you hear anything," He said and kissed her again.

She pulled away from him first and walked into the house. Hyde stood there surprised, Jackie had matured a lot over the years and even though her best friend just died she was handling everything with such grace and class, though she hadn't at first. The combination of the alcohol and the panic attack worried him too but if they were meant to have this baby they would.

A/N: Now I know its super cheesy towards the end but I wanted to make them a little happy even though it was a really unfortunate thing that happened. I couldn't think of like a cliff hanger or anything so I kind of tied it together at the end. The story isn't over yet though folks! I know you guys want to know what happens to Jackie and Hyde… and just so you know there's some more drama in store. And I'm not gonna just gloss over the whole Donna thing, she will still be remembered.


End file.
